


Daredevil: PT

by Kameiko



Category: Daredevil (TV), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Crossover, Dark Comedy, Demonic Possession, Demons, Gen, Ghosts, Horror, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Paranormal, Personal hell, Senses, Strained Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Watch out. The gap in the door wasn't your reality. Are you ready? Are you listening? I don’t like being ignored, Nelson. If you don’t listen to me then you will have more to worry about then some delusional thoughts. </i>
</p><p> <i>Remember when this game was purely fictitious? It didn't harm you in any way, shape, or form.</i></p><p>Fulfilled <a href="http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/7552.html?thread=14317440#cmt14317440">prompt</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I whispered your name, but the wind of the night took your voice away

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any franchises, products, and characters mentioned in this story. My work is purely for everybody's enjoyment, and I would like to keep it that way. Having ownership over all this that requires contracts and other lawful fruitfulness is just too much responsibility. I am not ready for that kind of work, nor does my massive paycheck of $0.00 show for it in the world of fanfiction.

Foggy opened his eyes, and hissed in pain from the bright light swinging in front of him. He shielded his face, and looked down at the stone floor in hopes that the light would fade from his vision just a little. No use as the light seemed to flood through the gaps of his fingers. He stood up, ignored the nuisance, and brushed himself off while checking to see if there were any injuries. Lucky for him there was none. Except the fact that there were two hissing cockroaches attached at the butt on his pant leg. Quickly he flicked the offending bugs off, and checked for any eggs that they might’ve left. The last thing he needed was two cockroaches having inner course on his perfectly good and cheap pants. Once that was cleared it was time look around.

After a quick scan, Foggy was unable to find a light switch to turn off the offending light. Frustrated he kicked the wall in front of him. That did nothing for him, but bring a lot of pain; and possibly a broken toe or two. He made a mental note to himself to never kick a stone wall in the face. They’re considered stoner faces for a reason. Foggy laughed a little at his bad pun. He made another mental note of it for later to get a smile out of Karen and maybe Matt too. If he could get back to his friends. Foggy had no idea where he was. One minute he was drinking hard liquor at his favorite sleazy bar with his buddies after a long day of cases, and the next thing Foggy knew he was here being blinded to death by a vengeful light; and possibly crapped on by hissing bugs.

Foggy sat down on the ground to check out his foot to make sure his hilarious aspect of his life really wasn’t broken. To his relief it wasn’t. A bit of hurt pride, but no broken toes today. Still, the issue still remained of being blinded by possibly a self-made fluorescent sun in the shape of an electrical nuisance. This needed to be taken care of right now. The light seemed to have read Foggy’s thoughts, and it stopped swinging. The light went dimmer, and shined in a corner part of the room. Foggy stood up, and went to the corner where the light was shining at.

He managed to bump into a large table that appeared. The light was really trying to be humorous enough to do bodily harm and cause broken bones with tricked out furniture. Even the shadows were mocking him. Maybe even an invisible Cheshire smile were in all the corners of the room. Jokes aside, he tried searching the top for something that might be a portable light switch like in the James Bond movies, but all he picked up was an empty paper bag. Foggy tossed the bag back on the table.

_Splat._

Splat? Foggy picked up the bag again to look inside. See if he missed any valuable clues. No, it was still just an empty bag. Annoyance was clear as day on his face. He set the bag down this time gently on the table. Just to be sure there were no microscopic objects that were in the trillions that could possibly bleed, fall out, or give away free movie tickets. Foggy hoped it was the third option, and this was a hidden prank show hosted by a paper bag in the form of Ashton Kutcher. To his relief and disappointment there were no free movie tickets, but at least there was no splat. Instead it landed flat on its side like a normal piece of paper. No hopes for a Fandango prank. He was bummed out that Ashton Kutcher didn’t leave tickets for the _Batman Begins_ movie that was coming out. Not that he would let his friends know that he really loved Batman, or the fact he got to meet Ashton Kutcher in sandwich size.

At that moment the light seemed to dim in another part of the room, and it was centered on a door that he didn’t notice earlier, or wasn’t there to begin with. First trick lights and furniture now tricked out doors. Foggy decided that he was going crazy, and that his imagination was making him think that the room was truly mocking him, and doing its best to kill him mentally. Even the walls were showing some kind of white tally marks that looked like a four year old finger painted on. He had no idea what they meant. Taking a closer inspection at the marks he noticed they were etched into the wall. Not really painted; only to look like they were. He dared not touch them. He didn’t want to know what the substance that was used to make this. Instead he checked out the door to see if an angry monster face would appear. Nothing appeared. However, the light moved away from the door to reappear above the door. Foggy wondered how that was even scientifically possible for this light to shine the way it is. Maybe Karen had the answer as she seemed to have the answer for everything. Another mental note was created. For now he looked up to see what the light was jumping on. Some kind of saying was etched in the wall in the same oddity as the tally marks.

_Watch out. The gap in the door…it’s a separate reality._

Foggy had no idea what that meant. He didn’t see any gaps in the door, unless the message was talking about the weird white bumps on the wall. He highly doubted it. The message was too punctual, and too complicated to make out. Even for a lawyer like Johnny Cochran. Maybe the most logical way of thinking about it was thinking there was a hole in the floor. No not that. Maybe there was a hole in the floor on the other side of the door. This room could be connected to some kind of fun house, and the door leads to an open ledge with a see through floor. Maybe not. There was no logical way to put this into perspective. The only way for this adventure to continue was to open the door, and walk to his death.

Take a deep breath. Nothing out of the ordinary just yet to be afraid of besides an over active imagination. Foggy did just that, and opened the door. He kept his hand on the handle just in case he was about to fall to his doom, but there was no doom. Just a dimly lit long hallway, with hardwood floors, and a window that seemed to be at a turning corner. Everything was just…normal. Foggy took a step in. The floor felt normal underneath his feet, minus a few squeaks here and there, but it felt like it wasn’t going to cave in. Good sign. And his face was not turning blue from holding his breath was also a good sign.

As soon as he exhaled and let go of the door knob the door slammed shut behind him, and a locking sound was heard. Foggy turned around, and tried to open the door. No such luck. The door knob wouldn’t budge, and for a split second he thought he heard a strange static sound coming from somewhere up ahead. He took a step back from the door to examine the door to see if there were any messages like the one from outside. He managed to find one right above the door in the same position and writing style  as the other one.

_The only me is me. Are you sure the only you is you?_

Now this one Foggy had no clue where to even begin. Maybe Ashton Kutcher was still punking him, and he found his fake twin brother. He seriously had no twin brother that he knew of or a doppelganger. Smoke and mirrors usually. Nothing more than just an illusion of mystic notions and nonsense. At least that’s something Matt would say. Maybe it was Matt that was doing this and not Ashton? Whatever fed his delusion to keep him sane he would go with. He was just waiting for Matt to come out and yell “Surprise! We found your long lost twin!” or “Surprise! We found a fan of yours! Now you have one finally! Only three more, and you’ll be tide with Cable!” Then Foggy would ask why Matt and Karen wasn’t a fan of him, so he could be ahead of Cable with the extra three fans! He laughed at that. That was one way to keep oneself together. Technically.

Joking aside Foggy took in his surroundings as he walked down the hallway. He noticed there were landscape paintings everywhere, and one inside a little nook like corner that looked like a giant breast. He had no idea why anyone would want to have this hanging out in the open, and above a digital clock at that! Speaking of weird tastes in paintings, and clocks Foggy looked at the alarm clock to get a general idea what time zone he was in if he was indeed in a fun house.

_23:59_

It was nearly midnight, and he could hear a slight rain from outside. He went out at 6 PM with Foggy and Matt to get wasted, share sobbing stories, and maybe take a girl home. He shook his head. He paid no attention to the sadness, and went back to his investigation. There was a plant on the ground next to the clock, and there was trash everywhere. Even the dust bunnies looked like they were alive. No, they’re not dust bunnies. Just disgusting cockroaches underneath the trash. Probably planning to make a way to his pants like the last ones did. He couldn’t afford anymore cheap pants.

Back to the investigation and not getting off track, a certain picture frame a little to the left of the clock caught his eye. There was somewhat of a picture. Only corner pieces seemed to be there, and it was in black and white. Useless. Foggy backed away from the area, and continued down the hallway. More landscape pictures. More bugs. More squeaks from the floor. Nothing out of the normal other the fact that the people who lived here were lazy at keeping their home clean.

He stopped when he reached a dresser sitting at the corner turn. There laid a small lamp, and a telephone with the receiver off the hook. There was no dial tone or a disconnected one when it was off the hook for too long. Foggy picked it up, and put it back into its place. He then examined the contents on the dresser. Quick mental notes were made of all the trash, bugs, food, cigarettes, and the picture of a couple that belong in an internet meme. If this was his fake twin brother in the picture he sure didn’t look like him. The way these people were dressed looked like they were from a time long before his. Other than Ashton losing his sense of punkness, or Matt losing his sense of being clean, nothing else seemed even remotely out of place.

He kicked a bit of the debris with his foot, and knocked some into a small stuffed bear on the ground. Foggy picked up the stuff animal, and examined it. Nothing abnormal about it. He flipped it over, to see if there was any clue to why he was here, on its back. Nothing. A little dirty, and an eye was missing, but nothing but a few coins at the coin laundry would fix! Maybe he would take it with him, and ask Karen to sew up the eye, wash it, and maybe ask her out for dinner. The only problem with that was Matt was already dating Karen, and he had no idea where these sudden thoughts of Karen were coming from. He did find Karen attractive, but he wasn’t interested in dating her or even getting together. He also wouldn’t do that to his best friend. Just think about the wash. He would do it himself, but he was no good at washing things. One time he ended up turning every one of his clothes pink, and there was nothing red or pink in the washer. He got laughed at by the only two co-workers at the Law firm when he came in wearing a pink shirt with pink khakis. Wasn’t a pleasant day. He needed a mental note handbook at this rate where he can put all his mental notes at.  

Shaking his head Foggy looked back at the contents to see if there was an address book to tell him where he was. With no luck on top of the dresser he tried the drawers, but they wouldn’t open. There was no keyhole that signaled that he might need a key. Maybe they’re just there for decoration purposes? Foggy didn’t think those still existed. Then again he was in a house that still used a landline. Cellphones were all the rage nowadays, so who would use a landline? Besides his work, but they were too poor for the top of the line Blackberry’s, and there was his parents. Either way at least the couple in the photograph looked happy, and he wondered if they had any children. What a fun house this was. Maybe he’ll find his uncle and cousin twice removed somehow further down the house.  

After he found nothing to be of use he walked down the corner hallway into what looked like a foyer. He took noticed of a door next to him that he thought might be the closet or bathroom. Passing that he saw a front door to his left. Instantly he went to the front door to open it. Locked. He tried the walls to see if there was a key ring holder. Nothing. All there was a coat rack with a brown over coat hanging on one of the hooks. Followed by more landscape pictures. Someone really had an obsession with landscape pictures.

Looking up, Foggy noticed there were railings, but he couldn’t make out anything else. He squinted in hopes to see something past the pitch of blackness, but nothing stood out. Sighing he went to another dresser that was located in another small nook. There was another photo with the same man and woman. The woman looked different then from the previous photograph. This one looked like she angry. He picked it up to get a closer look, and his fingertips felt like they were on fire when he moved the photo closer. He had no urge to drop it as the burning sensation felt good to him. In fact he wanted to just take a closer peek. Take a peek at the sadness, and maybe...no. His mind was screaming at him to drop it. Don’t take a closer look. He should’ve listened to his brain. Instead curiosity got the best of him, and some black liquid squirted into his eye. He dropped the photograph, and rubbed his eye. He had no idea what hit him, and he couldn’t get whatever substance that it was out. Even his fingertips were starting to blister from touching it, and pain was increasing by the second.

Fumbling around for a tissue that was sitting on the dresser he accidentally knocked over the lamp, and it crashed to the ground. Cursing to himself he tried the other side, but touched one of the radio knobs that turn it on instead. The static he had heard earlier came out of the “was once a PlayStation only game” like radio. The voice that came on the radio sounded American.

_As the Congressional Debate over gun control flares up yet again, we regret to report the murder of the wife and her two children by their husband and father. The father purchased the rifle used in the crime at his local gun store two days earlier. This brutal killing took place while the family was gathered at home on a Sunday afternoon. The day of the-_

Foggy’s eyes widen at the news. He hoped that wasn’t anywhere near here. He pulled out a tissue from his pocket he forgot he kept out, and rubbed his eye clean. He took a look at the Kleenex to see…nothing? Foggy was confused as he was sure he was shot with a black liquid. He looked at the picture he dropped on the dresser to see there was no liquid or a little hole for stuff to squirt out of. He checked his fingers to see if his fingers were also affected. To his horror they were also back to normal! No burns and the pain was gone! He really had to give it to Matt. He really did put a lot into this prank. Maybe some toxin was in the air that caused him to hallucinate? He didn’t feel any pain from the blisters anymore, and the stuff that squirted his eye could’ve been the vapor toxin. What a fun house this turned out to be! Maybe that was even Matt over the radio with a voice-

_I don’t like being ignored, Nelson. If you don’t listen to me then you will have more to worry about then some delusional thoughts you’re trying to convince yourself of._

Foggy looked at the radio with horror. From zero to sixty his mind changed about the fun house to a horror one. He even went as far to think that he was drugged and kidnapped by one of Daredevil’s psychotic villains. Or maybe he was over thinking it, and should go back to his _Wizard of Oz_ syndrome. Maybe it was time he turned off the radio, and get the hell out. Going for the dial-

_Don’t touch that dial now; I’m just getting started-_

Foggy turned it off. The radio on the other hand had other plans, and turned itself back on.

- _with this news report! Now back to the news, Bobby!: The day of the crime the father went to the trunk of his car, retrieved the rifle, and shot his wife as she was cleaning up the kitchen after lunch. When his ten-year-old son came to investigate the commotion, the father shot him, too. His six-year-old daughter had the good sense to hide in the bathroom, but reports suggest he lured her out by telling her it was just a game. The girl was found shot once in the chest from point-blank range. The mother, who he shot in the stomach, was pregnant at the time. Pol-Are you listening, Nelson? The beginning of this story was very important, and I hate being ignored._

Foggy wasn’t paying attention to what the radio was telling him at this point of this sick game. He was too busy walking out of the foyer to another door that appeared to lead to a laundry room or basement. Foggy was hoping for a laundry room, and not a laundry room within a basement. He took a deep breath, and opened the door to see a burned out light bulb hanging above a set of small steps. 

Foggy was about to walk down the steps, but the radio didn’t like the fact that Foggy was ignoring his voice again. It had to make a loud distorted static noise to get his attention. Foggy covered his ears in hopes to drown out the noise and not become deaf.

_You’re acting all half and half, Nelson. I’m not one of your idiotic friends, but I soon will become one of them. Am I being too cliched? I especially like that nonsense girl you seem to have a crush on. What would Matt do if he ever found out? Maybe when you get red roomed I will tell you. Red rooms and murder always go well together don’t you think? Like a Kubrick reaction film. Like Clockwork. No, no you’re still trying to be in denial over this. Anyone can see that. I can’t wait to show you my big plans, but for now be a good little boy, and let me finish my broadcast. If you don’t I’ll make sure the woman in pain-_

There goes his brain, again. Thinking about Karen after the inanimate object brought her up Foggy had no idea what to say to the whole Karen thing. Someone was, and someone knew his personal secrets that Matt doesn’t even know about. If Matt ever found out about his crush on Karen things will look really bad, and might even break their friendship. Matt was already dating her after all.

“Look, I don’t know who you are, or what beef you have with me; but I’m going to set some things straight ok? One, I don’t have a crush on Karen. She is dating Matt, and I have no quarrels with the two of them, nor do I plan to in the future. Two, what makes you think I am afraid of Karen? She couldn’t hurt a fly, and remains in perfect health and in no pain. Lastly, three: I’m sick of talking to a old folk radio. I want you to show yourself!”

_You really know nothing about your own feelings, or what the women you have a crush on would do, or for better wording: capable of. Lastly, who said I meant Karen? Typical souls. OK, have it your way. What a disruptive fool you are. Later down the road when you’re with your friend we shall see who gets out of this alive and the last laugh. Now, as for my story that Bobby must continue delivering: arriving on scene after neighbors called 911 found the father in his car, listening to the radio. Several days before the murders, neighbors say they heard the father repeating a sequence of numbers in a loud voice. They said it was like he was chanting some strange spell. There-_

Foggy had enough, and felt like he was losing his mind after taking so much in at once. So he did the only solution he could think of: ignore the radio, and run out the door like a bat out of hell. Before he could open the door the radio spoke up again, but this time in a deep demonic voice, and he could’ve sworn he heard a sequence of numbers in the background.

_I tried to be nice by playing the “Bobby”, but now I play the “demon”. Welcome to your own personal hell, Nelson. As soon as you walk through that gap you’re mine…permanently. No way in and no way out. There will be no way to pass my game without a sort of consequence. Each door you go through you’ll lose your sense of self, or will it be your friend? So here I am bidding you a great welcome and early fond farewell. But first, I must finish my story before your journey through your Hell continues. Now then, there was another family shot to death in the same state last month, and in December last year, a man used a rifle and meat cleaver to murder his entire family. In each case, the perpetrators were fathers. State police say the string of domestic homicides appears unrelated, though it could be part of a larger trend, such as employment, childcare, and other social issues facing the average family._

Foggy waited a few minutes to make sure the radio was done talking. When he didn’t hear anything he muttered a relief prayer to God that it was finally over. His prayer was short lived when the demonic radio spoke up again.

_God won’t be able to help you today, Nelson. Heaven doesn’t exist in the realm I have brought you to. Cry to God all you want, but all he can do is watch you suffer and fear me. I’ve already bid you a welcome to your own personal hell, so I won’t repeat it again._

Now that the radio was done Foggy stood there for a solid minute or two to make sense of it all. Own personal Hell? Was this some kind of puzzle game he had to figure out? Maybe Jigsaw escaped from prison, and was out for blood as usual. Then again this was too well-planned to be one of his exhibitions. Or maybe it was-no this wasn’t the time to start thinking about who is behind this, and figure out how to get out of this. The only way out seemed to be the basement like door. Since he couldn’t pray to God he decided the next best bet was to talk himself down from an upcoming panic attack.

Closing his eyes Foggy opened the door, and as soon as he knew his feet were planted on solid ground instead of a gaping hole he opened them. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was the same exact room he was just in a few moments ago! He walked down the hallway a little bit to see the same paintings, the same clock that still said 23:59, and the same weird giant breast paining was still hanging above it. The only difference seemed that the window by the corner turn seemed to have metal bars on the outside if he really glanced at it. The lamps on the dressers gave off the same dim glow. The only saving grace out of it all was that the radio was silent. Foggy was really thankful for that at least.

Going back he noticed the hallway door was still locked, and the clock never changed. Whoever was doing this to him was really pulling out all the stops. He felt like was now in a combination of a fun-horror house with multiple hallways of the same items with just a bit of difference that one really had to pay attention to notice. But like all houses like these they also had some doors that would lead to behind the scenes. Foggy went back to where he first entered the room, and opened the door. He was shocked to find a solid brick wall was blocking his way. Not paper or plastic or even wood. Foggy knocked on the bricks to see if they were stunt blocks, but no they weren’t. They were real.

Foggy sucked on his fist, and made his way back to the Foyer. As he made the turn around the corner he noticed a woman dressed in dirty torn clothing standing below the light in front of him. The light was swinging slightly, and making a loud high-pitched creaking sound. Foggy wasn’t sure if calling out to her was the best solution as she could be the person behind this. Or maybe an accomplice. The voice on the radio was male after all, but there are voice changers out now. He didn’t know what to do. His only way out was bricked up, and the side door wouldn’t help him. Maybe if she moved or say something Foggy could figure out what to do from there.

As if on queue Foggy heard a crying sound followed by a moan that was coming from behind him. He turned around to examine the dresser where the sound was coming from. He noticed the phone was off the hook again, and someone seemed to be crying on the other line. Foggy picked up the phone, and held it to his ear. The crying didn’t change or get any louder. Instead moans were mixed in, and they were filled with despair and sadness. Maybe even a touch of malice? To some people it may sound like she was even having an orgasm.

Foggy nervously spoke into the speaker, hoping to figure out what was going on. “H-Hello?”

The person on the other line stopped making noises, and then there was a dial tone. Foggy was confused, and wasn’t sure if he should be scared or not. Sighing he put the phone back on the hook. To him that was weird, and instantly thought that maybe at this point he could try the front door again? There was the issue with the woman, but he thinks he could talk her done like SVU cops do. It worked on TV after all.

He really didn’t have that much time to process everything as the person behind him started moving closer to him. Taking a deep breath he prepared himself mentally with what SVU questions he was going to ask, and how he was going to defend himself if that didn’t work out. The only weapon he had in his possession was a dirty tissue and a unsharpened pencil. He went with the unsharpened pencil. He pulled it out of his pocket, and turned around. Except the woman wasn’t a woman. It was a man, and that man happened to be Matt.

“Matt!?” Foggy placed his weapon of choice back in his pocket. “I’m glad you’re here, but I don’t understand. Where did the woman go? How did you get here without me seeing you? Are you secretly Batman?”

Matt didn’t understand what he was talking about. “I’ve been in this room for a while now. I haven’t felt another heartbeat in this area for a while now. In fact, I’ve been wondering around this room in hope to find clues. Lastly, Batman wishes he was me.”

None of this made any sense to Foggy. He could’ve sworn there was a woman that looked like she was injured standing in the middle of the foyer just a few minutes ago. How could’ve Matt not sense her heartbeat? Or see her on “fire”? She was literally right there! Something was definitely going on in this house, and Foggy really didn’t want to stick around to find out.

Matt gripped his white cane, and felt around with it to see if he could find the wall. Usually he wouldn’t have a problem with “seeing”, but something was off about this house that was throwing off his senses. Once he found it he leaned his body against it. He didn’t get any cold feeling going up his back like he was expecting. It felt like he was leaning on air. He would have to tell Foggy this just in case he needed a shoulder to support himself. Even though he hated asking for help in these kind of situations. “I am experiencing this brick in the wall with my senses, Foggy, and I don’t mean the one I am leaning on. Sometimes I can ‘see’ things, but they’re extremely downgraded to the point where I am better off seeing blackness, and other times…nothing. Hasn’t been both yet. I got my senses back once when I saw you, and then things were…off...The colors are different as well. I can’t really explain it.”

Foggy felt bewildered, and trying to cope with the fact that they were in some killer’s house, and that Daredevil won’t be able to save the day if they get in any crazy life and death threatening situations. He wished Karen was here. She was always good at figuring out tough situations like this and picking locks. No. If she was here then the radio announcer would spill his secret to Matt in that demonic voice instead of the strange serial killer one. All while Karen was picking away their escape. But Matt really wasn’t capable of killing him was he?

After the two regained some of their composure they went to the door at the end of the foyer to see if they could get out. No such luck as the door was locked. Now Foggy really wished Karen was here, so she could use her lock picking skills to get them out. Radio be damned. Then he would pull a Men in Black and erase all  his friends memories, and then wish for a unicorn to take Karen far, far away from here. Foggy was indeed such a great friend. Since none of his wishes were coming true he opted into looking at Matt for an answer on how to get the door open. Maybe Matt could use some kind of police kick on the door. Maybe even a super suave ninja kick. Surely his old teacher taught him how to kick in a door. Who cares if the almighty Daredevil was weak in the mind he still had his strength of ninja kicking!

Foggy mentally slapped himself for thinking it, but decided to bring up the suggestion his brain gave him anyways, “what about kicking the door in?”

Matt was about to say something, but was cut off by the earlier cry and moaning that came from the phone. He covered his ears trying to muffle the ghostly cry coming from the phone. It wasn’t working, and blood was trickling out of his ear. Matt was unaware of the blood coming out as he felt nothing. Just a lot of numbness and darkness. The only thing that was really tuning in was the ringing that was hammering away at his ear drums.

Foggy was horrified as he watched Matt going through what appeared to be a panic attack mixed with probably a brain hernia of some sort. Foggy didn’t know what to as he wasn’t an expert at this stuff. He however did hear the same moaning and crying from phone, and instantly knew what was causing the disturbance. He quickly ran to the phone, and noticed it was once again off the hook. He didn’t understand why or how. He just knew that he had to help his friend before his head exploded. Quickly he placed the phone back into its place. Matt stopped fidgeting, and was trying to regain a steady breathing rhythm.  

Quickly Foggy stood right to Matt, and placed a comfort hand on his shoulder. “Are you OK?”

Matt nodded his head once everything seemed to go back to his normal of right now. “My ears were taking a toll on me. I have a feeling that they’re bleeding. Like I sprung a leak or something.”

Foggy wanted to kill him for the lame and unfunny joke. This wasn’t a time to be funny or making puns. Plus it wasn’t fair for Foggy as he forgotten all the ones in his head from earlier. “Matt, you’re not funny, and yes to the blood; but I only have a dirty tissue to clean the blood off.”

Matt didn’t argue with him, or take the dirty tissue. He’d rather his ears bleed and get infected. Now wasn’t the time to worry about personal bleeding problems. He knew that they had to find a way out, and kicking in the door might cause the phone to act up again. The best bet Matt knew was to check the photograph back at the door they came out of. When he was here earlier he sensed a calm blue aura coming from it. Like someone or something was trying to help him from the outside. To let them know that everything was going to be OK. The situation was already strange enough to him, so it wasn’t unusual for a photo to have some sort of protection barrier up. He didn’t think like Foggy did. He knew something supernatural was going on, and didn’t really know how to tell Foggy this. He made a quick sign of the cross, and prayed that things go OK just this once. He knew that it wasn’t going to help them as he felt he was all alone in this spiritually. At least he has his trustworthy friend by his side.

Once Matt was back by the picture he started to go through the trash, plant, and alarm clock area to see if there were any missing photograph pieces on the ground. To his luck he found one that was hiding in the debris by the alarm stand. The unlucky part was that the picture seemed to put a blinding flash pain in his skull like a flash bang grenade. Matt dropped the piece, and clutched his head. He tried to get a hold of himself, but a foreign sentence was popping in and out of his head like a screensaver.

“Matt!” Foggy grabbed his friend to keep him standing up. “You OK? Let me see if your ears are bleeding again.”

Matt took a deep breath and calmed himself as the sentence faded out of his mind completely. “No don’t…I’m fine. Look, I think I found one of the photo pieces. When I picked it up a sentence that wasn’t in English popped in my head.”

“Do you know what language it might’ve been? Why are you looking for the pieces to begin with?” Foggy’s grip on Matt loosened, and he watched his friend dig through the plant again. “Also, how do photographs pop sentences into people’s brains?”

“I think German. I am not sure. If we get out of this I’ll ask one of my ex-girlfriends that spoke German. The sentence is stored away in the back of my mind, but it doesn’t hurt.” Matt’s hand brushed on one the pieces, and a different sentence popped in his head. This time it was in English, and he grabbed his head again. “Damn that hurts. Not as bad as the last one, but this one was in English. I think this sentence was talking about a couple holding hands waiting for something to pass. It disappeared before I had a clear view of it.”

Foggy grabbed the piece out of Matt’s hand and examined it. From what he could make out of it, and the piece on the ground it was that of a woman? He only saw bits of a necklace, and a bit of her chin. The letters were faded, so he couldn’t make out any of the words. When he tried to see if they went together the paper shook in Foggy’s hand like it was trying to escape. Foggy let go of the paper pieces, and they went to its proper place on the frame.. Everything was strange at this point. Stranger than ever. Even stranger than Dr. Strange, and he was pretty strange. Foggy was telling himself that the pieces were somehow magnetic, and the picture frame was only causing the polar opposites of the north and south pole to come together in this weird house. In reality he really had no idea what he was trying to tell himself.

Matt’s senses were dulled out again, but the picture he was staring at gave off brighter color of blue to signal to the two that everything would be OK for now. Matt didn’t know what to say at the time as he stared at the bright blue fiery color that shined in the darkness. He didn’t have time to think much of it since Foggy was dragging him to the door at the end of the foyer. Once there neither of them thought twice about going through the door as they descended the steps to begin their adventurous hell together.


	2. I didn't move anymore during the waiting, then his finger slipped on my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Manipulated emotions were hard to control for you Nelson and Murdock. Let me have my fun, and you will get yours. If I let you. I like pulling the puppet strings on both of you, and it was so much fun; but now it became very boring. Please do your best to entertain me, and remember that this game was purely fictitious at one pont. It didn't harm you in any way, shape, or form at the beginning of your reality. Oh, I forgot to mention that my dead mother, and siblings going to do all my speeches for me this round. Please do your best to be gracious guests. Don't want to upset anybody now do we?_

Surprise! Still the same room with the same exact minute, but with a lot more cockroaches in it and the stank of the rotten food was really starting to get to Foggy’s senses. Foggy wished he had Matt’s dull sense of confusion right now. At least when he had to escape a mass murderer he wouldn’t be slowed due to smelly hoarders that loved their banana peels way too much. Pushing the thoughts to the side Foggy led Matt down the long hallway carefully. Foggy still didn’t trust the floor, and the message that talked about gaps. Even if it was only talking about the door he kept entering and leaving out of. He also figured that Matt could probably navigate this area with his cane, but he needed to watch his best friends back; especially, with his current condition. Lastly, Foggy doesn’t know how well he or Matt would fair in a fight with an unsharpened pencil, but there was a first time for everything if it did come to that situation. 

The two were just about to get to the foyer, but they stopped when they heard a banging sound coming from the side door. Foggy took a step back, and tried to pull Matt with him; but Matt wouldn’t budge. He was too busy being transfixed on the sound coming from the door to even take precaution on himself. Something wasn’t right. Matt wouldn’t potentially put himself in harms way would he? Foggy knew that Matt’s senses weren’t in the right order, but he figured his mind was. Wouldn’t he at least take care of himself enough to know that the murderer could pop out through the door at any second? This was reckless. Foggy didn’t want to do reckless that often. Only when a literal shot of adrenaline was needed, and no biker gangs had to be involved. Foggy knew what he had to do, and that duty called for him to remind Matt that Daredevil wasn’t here right now to defend them, so when a guy with a crazy pair of chainsaws with a fake voice amplifier baby attached to one of them came out they could be prepared to run like a bat out of Hell. 

Foggy grabbed Matt’s arm, and pulled him by his side. “Look, Matt, I know you want to open the door, and confront whoever may be on the other side due to your ‘man without fear’ status, but can we take that chance? I mean what if a guy with a chainsaws and fake babies came out? Daredevil can’t defend us when he can barely use his own senses to help him walk!” 

Too far. Matt shoved Foggy roughly away. Foggy hit the wall hard. “I can hear just fine inside the bathroom, Foggy. I can hear the pipes dripping water, and I can smell awful toilet stench. Don’t you think I could hear footsteps or the sound of metal clinging together? A chainsaw wielding man doesn’t exist in there, nor does a magical hole in the wall that leads to a forest world filled with other crazy wielding chainsaw people that would pop out. So please stop worrying, and I’ll let you know when I need your shoulder to lean on again, OK? I thought I might’ve needed your help, but I was wrong. I don’t.” 

Matt had no idea where any of his words were coming from. He could barely hear whatever came out of the bathroom, and the way he worded it made it sound like he did. He really did need Foggy’s help this time, but something in him was causing him to get angry to the point where he just wanted to hit him. Hard. Yes, just hit him hard, and maybe the sense that was just knocked into him will come to life. Maybe even harder each time to appease whatever was bothering him. Double the confirmation. Whatever that maybe. Just being around Foggy, or hear him speak right now was making his blood boil.

Foggy didn’t argue with Matt any further. He just had to keep reminding himself that Matt was just being irritable, because of this whole mess they’re in. Just a little patience would do. On the bright side he learned that the side room was indeed a bathroom and not a broom closet or a magical place to happy unicorns and rainbows. A broom closet sure would make a pretty tight space to hide in as well if they needed an escape, and they could be easily locked in by the murderer. The murderer might have a secret fetish that consisted of people suffocating to death in tight spaces while one of the captive’s was sitting on the others face. The uncomfortable levels would be off the charts!

Right now the only good chance that was coming out of this whole ordeal was to leave. Foggy tried to make Matt see that sense since he couldn’t get any other senses pushed into his ego. “Listening to the person banging on the door over and over again Matt will do nothing for us. Can we just leave? Maybe the next loop will have a nicer smell of Febreeze that was orange flavored! Don’t you want that? You could use the good smell after all. What do you say? The murderer might be stuck in the bathroom for all we know. He has had plenty of chances to get out. Opportunity was presented to us, and we should take it.”

Pushing the evil thoughts aside Matt started thinking about what Foggy had said. Maybe he was right. He really couldn’t defend anyone in his current physical and mental state, and getting the hell out of this current loop seemed to be the only solution at this point. What did Matt think he could do? Poke people to death with his cane? Blindly beat up people when he knew there was no way to get his feeling back to 100%, so he knows when they’re near death? No. Nodding to Foggy he placed his hand on his best friends shoulder, and let him lead him out. As they ascend the steps Matt thought he heard a faint child’s laugh coming from the bathroom. He didn’t tell Foggy. 

Down the steps they go, and back into the hell they roam! Back to the mysterious hallway part four where the hero’s are back in the same area of playing field with the bugs and squeaky floors. They wonder if they’re ever going to get out of here. The redundancy of the place was starting to get to Foggy, and he wasn’t even sure what Matt was thinking right now. He looked like he was lost in thought again. Foggy thought the only time Matt seemed to actually not stare off into empty air space was when he was staring off into partially empty picture face. The one with the missing pieces. He didn’t understand what Matt saw in that photograph. Other then just collecting pieces like a puzzle. 

The duo made their way to the end of the foyer. Foggy was thankful they didn’t run into any incidents, but he thought too soon as the door started to slowly close on them. Foggy gripped Matt’s arm tighter, making him drop his cane, and dashed to the closing door. The door with its odd sense of humor went from slow closing to a quick slam. This caused Foggy to run right into the door which made Matt land into his arm doubling the pain in the process. Foggy backed up away the door, and checked his nose to see if it was bleeding or broken. Like his pride right now. He was on a role with no broken bones today, so he hoped to keep it that way. Minimal dark bruises would do for now. His back on the other hand may need some physical therapy afterwards from Karen. No, from a professional physical therapist. Not from his best friends girlfriend. Karen only massaged his back that one time after he was thrown to the ground by one of Daredevil’s enemies. He still doesn’t know why his feelings for her was picking a great time to come to the surface of his feelings.

While Foggy was busy in self loathing Matt went to find his cane. When kicking and feeling the ground with his feet wasn’t working he dropped to his knees and felt around the place for it with his hands this time. No lucky raspberries for him as all he managed to find what he thought was a bunch of teasing dust bunnies with what felt like a few dead bugs. There was even the occasional splinter or two from some wood that was poking up from the floor. He didn’t know. Some stuff felt numbing, and other things felt like there was barely any feeling. Matt thanked God, even though he can’t hear him, that he could barely feel the nasty stuff around him. If he did he may have gotten sick from touching the hazardous material. Carefully Matt swept the offending things aside with his fingertips. He knew it wouldn’t help much, but he didn’t want to get his clothes too dirty, and he would only use his shirt as a cleaning rag if he had too. Unlike Foggy his clothes weren’t cheap, and came from the finest semi-expensive clothing stores out there. Matt smacked his head. Envy and jealousy were such ugly monsters that go hand-in-hand. Matt just wanted Foggy’s skills on how to buy clothes since he doesn’t let those minor things bother him. Oh, was Matt so jealous, envious, and angry. All over something that was completely meaningless. 

“Where can my cane be?” Matt mumbled to himself in annoyance. He stood up, leaned his hand against the wall, and walked to where Foggy was. He figured he was still nursing his hurt pride over his nose, so he doubted his friend had moved from the spot. “Help me find my cane.” When there was no more wall he fell to his knees. 

Foggy gave his nose one last rub to get the tingling sensation out for good. “OK. I’ll help you look. Are your senses still giving you trouble? I know you really never use your cane for anything other than a show prop, but you really do need to use it this time. Saying this to you as a friend, because I am worried about you; and I don’t want you to trip and fall again like your just did.” Foggy yanked Matt up to his feet, and walked away from him. Being around him right now wasn’t a good idea since Foggy was clenching his teeth in annoyance. 

Trip and fall? Again? He didn’t even feel the pain going through his knees when he did fell. The mighty Daredevil? The man who was without fear to be afraid of a scratched knee and torn pants fabric? Matt clenched his fists. He didn’t want to answer Foggy’s question, and he didn’t want Foggy to think of him as weak all of a sudden. This day has been really hectic and nothing more. The last thing he wanted was to lose was his security cane. Surely Foggy could understand that as his own security blanket was making sure to look presentable and well-groomed. Matt smirked at the last bit. He could definitely tell that Foggy wasn’t looking either of those. The stench part coming off of Foggy seemed to be the only thing Matt could really sense at a normal volume. That wasn’t necessarily a good thing either. His senses were really screwing with him like an off and on switch. 

“Found it!” Foggy was standing in front of the dresser that held the telephone. He bent down to pick it up, but accidentally picked up what he thought was trash instead. He fell down on his behind, and clutched his head. He felt like his head was pounding as words that didn’t even resemble letters ran through his head like a race car in the Daytona 500. Each time the words zoomed by they would become blurry and dripping a white substance until they faded away. The substance seemed to be similar to the ones he saw on the walls before he entered this hallway of Hell. When he regained his composure the piece of paper in his hand flew out and joined the other photographed pieces on the wall. 

Anger and frustration wasn’t subsiding. “I found another piece if you cared to know. I am not sure what language it was in. looked like a bunch of squiggly lines to me.” 

Ungrateful Matt just stood there with his arms crossed. Too Matt this didn’t bother him. At least now Foggy knew the pain he had to endure when picking up the pieces. Payback sure seemed to be in favor of him at the moment. To Foggy though it hurt like hell, but that wasn’t the point here. The point was to get out of this house, and not worry about these stupid pieces! 

Matt finally walked over to Matt, and snatched the cane out of his hand. “Squiggly lines Foggy? Is English the only language in your vocabulary?” Matt placed his foot on top of Foggy’s, and pressed down on it. Hard. All thoughts about wanting Foggy’s help was now gone from his mind. Right now he just wanted to hurt and suffer. Learn all the pain he had to go through. All the childhood trauma he endured. All the times he turned away in denial, because he thought his best friend wasn’t flirting with his girlfriend. All those times Foggy didn’t have a damn clue. 

Foggy took his foot away, and scooted away from Matt. He used the dresser to prop himself back onto his feet since his so-called best friend wasn’t going to do anything to help him. “No, but you didn’t know what your words say! I can’t help the fact mine looked like macaroni noodles!” Foggy shook his foot in hopes to make the pain go away. 

Matt smirked on the inside. He wasn’t going to let Foggy see it just yet. “At lease I knew mine was in German. Yours was in Asian characters from your lack of description, but really Foggy? Macaroni noodles? How did you come up with that one? And before you ask, no I’ve never dated an Asian woman who gave me her language in braille.” Matt looked back at the bathroom door. “I wonder if whatever paranormal shit that was going on knows I have to take a piss.” 

On queue the door went ajar. Matt took it as a good sign that the paranormal have some decency to let him have a bathroom break. Matt braced the door frame, and tried to open it more. Trying wasn’t working as the door refused to budge. Frustrated Matt used both hands to tug the door open, but it still wouldn’t move. Out of breath Matt let’s go of the door, and placed his hands on his hips. He spat at the ground, and rolled his eyes up at the ceiling. He was not about to ask help from Foggy, and he seriously doubt he was weak as baby. Speaking of babies he heard one crying from inside the bathroom. 

Foggy heard it too, and looked at his friend. Even if he was mad at him right now he still had to be the better person, and not let him do something stupid like he usually does. “Matt, maybe you should step away from the door. I don’t have a good feeling about this.” 

Matt dropped his cane to the floor, and grabbed the door again with both hands. All of a sudden anger and the two deadly sins left his system. The heroic kindness has returned once more, and Matt wanted to help the baby. “What if the baby needs our help? Someone or something could’ve trapped the child in there!” Matt grunted, and used all the strength he could muster to get the door open. Still wouldn’t budge. He let go of the door, and leaned over with his hands on his knees breathing hard wishing he had a tall glass of ice water for his nerves and his dehydration. He wasn’t going to give up, but he felt defeated already. Something that he hasn’t felt in a long time. He doesn’t want to feel like that again. 

“Let me try.” Foggy picked up the cane, and handed placed it in Matt’s hand. Once he knew Matt was out of his space he peaked through the gap in the door to see if he could see the baby. No use. All he managed to see was darkness, and what appeared to be a mirror that he couldn’t see himself in. Foggy tried to get a closer look, but he lost his balance; and he gripped the door to regain composure. As he did so a little girl dressed in similar dirty clothing as the woman he saw earlier was grinning at him with yellow teeth. Giggling she grabbed his face, and gave it a good hard lick. Then she pushed Foggy to the ground, and slammed the door shut laughing while doing so. The baby that was crying earlier wasn’t to be heard, and the only thing Foggy managed to accomplish out of the whole ordeal was having disgusting dirty black spit all over his face. All was silent. 

Foggy pulled away from the door. “I think I just got licked by girl that was really dirty, and needed to brush her teeth!” Foggy whipped his face clean on his shirt sleeve. “Ugh! What was in that saliva?! I hope nothing that could give me a sickness! She also managed to make me ruin my good shirt!” 

The sins and rage were back again. Matt couldn’t believe that he, Daredevil, out of all people couldn’t open the damn door but Foggy can. The weakest man at the office who ran away from what he thought was a hornet was just a simple horse fly. What a joke this has been. “The crying has stopped at least. All we need to worry about now was the fact there’s a girl and a baby now in the bathroom. What do you think Foggy? Murderer or supernatural now? Want to still be in denial here?” 

Denial? Maybe. What was the point of it now? Kid and baby ghosts locked in the bathroom that they couldn’t even get into right now was the least of his concerns. “I cleaned my face up as best as I could, Matt. I don’t exactly carry a woman’s compact with me to check if my face is dirt free you know.” Foggy left Matt alone, and walked into the foyer area again. He looked around to see if anything was different, and if the radio would have a smart remark to the events that just happened, and why he and Matt were on the verge of going at each others throats. Foggy knows he would win due to Matt’s disadvantage, and that pleased him greatly. However, he was bummed out when he didn’t get any of his wishes to come true. He just had to settle on for what evidence was in front of him. The possibility of another photograph piece could present itself, and set up a lodge for another brain seizure. Just what Foggy always wanted. To be attacked by inanimate objects that worked in the mental corporation. Whatever got him out of this sticky situation he supposed he could bare the pain a little. He still felt this whole picture finding manhunt was pointless. Maybe it was time to pull a Karen, and do some detective work.

Foggy ran his fingers along the edges of the dresser to look at the dust on his fingertips. Nothing out of the ordinary was attacking his brain, but they weren’t exactly photograph pieces. Just memories of how the place needed a thorough cleaning, and maybe it showed how long the place has been abandoned by the original owners. Now some strange killers or ghosts took the “for sale” sign, he assumed use to be on the front lawn, off the property for the residency. Foggy really wished all this was just some prank by some reality show with a creepy staged radio. This was starting to act like a Scooby-Doo mystery with all these smoke and mirrors. Foggy let out a small smile out of his frustration. He always pictured himself, as a faithful dog with a cheesy name called Sniffer, standing next to the world’s greatest fictional private eye detective that could rival Karen’s favorite fictional action hero, Jessica Jones, was Douglas Cartland. Oh the amount of horror-mystery books he read by him was a never ending adventure to him. Ok, Foggy knew the man he admired wasn’t the greatest, and was just a penniless nobody; but that didn’t stop him from reading his books. Reading books at first was something Foggy had to learn to love and have somewhere his mind can escape to, because of all the stress that Matt was putting on him with all the cases and just being Daredevil. 

Foggy tried not to worry about these things. Really he thought he should be worrying about what was currently going on, but he couldn’t help it. At this point he just wanted an escape from Matt and this crazy place. Sighing Foggy turned around to check up on Matt. He pushed the angry thoughts aside for now. He wondered why he couldn’t earlier, but when he saw Matt’s eyes were glossier then normal he knows uneasy trouble was stirring in the air, and Foggy could cut that tension with a knife. Slowly he took a step forward towards his friend, but stopped when he heard the same eerie moaning and crying coming from the phone. Foggy was not looking forward to hearing that again, or what was about to happen next. He wasn’t even sure if he should even go anywhere near Matt as he was starting to shake his head back and forth, and then his arms started to do the same. Then the bleeding from the ears happened again. What would Douglas Cartland do in a situation like this? He should really be asking Jesus, but he remembered that the radio said religion was sitting this one out. 

Instead he went against what Cartland would do, and did what any idiot in one of his books would do when their friend looked possessed: they call out to them. “Matt? Are you ok?” The smart thing Foggy did was not move up. Matt just turned to look at him. The glossy expression turned his eyes completely grey with a hint of glint. Seeing that Foggy Matt could see him? He wasn’t sure. When Matt smiled a disgusting mixture of black, white, and yellow saliva dripped down his chin to the floor. Time to leave and reset this crazy nightmare! Foggy turned around, said a prayer to Cartland, and ran towards the locked door. When he got there he grabbed the door that felt calming for some reason. Maybe the outsider again? He wasn’t complaining for once. He liked the outside cop-out. He liked the outsider even more when he was able to open the door. He took one last look behind him to see Matt was walking very slowly towards him. The scarier part, besides Matt shaking like a leaf, was the way he was dragging his walking cane behind him like it was some kind of heavy sharp object. The situation also didn’t help when he saw another shadow shaking on the wall of a child? He’d figure out the silhouette and its gender later. Right now it was time to go. 

Foggy raced down the short basement steps, and opened the door to reappear in the same hallway. This time it was pitch black, minus the soft glow from the clock on the side that still said 23:59, and completely silent. Quickly Foggy closed the door behind him, and slowly walked to the corner while using the walls for support. He managed to find the corner dresser with little difficulty, and waited for his eyes to adjust before figuring out what to do now. When they adjusted to the darkness he noticed that the bathroom door was now open. He wasn’t sure if Matt was still following him or not, but he needed to test the theory just incase he went into the next room, and see if the same thing would happen. He closed the door, and leaned his back against it. A million thoughts were running through his head, and not being dead seemed to be thought 1 thru 999,999. The 1 million thought? Wondering what the hell literally got into Matt. He knows that the ghosts are real now, and this wasn’t a trick; but what do the ghosts want with Matt? A body? That wouldn’t be good for Hell’s Kitchen. A literal devil would be coming for everybody, and kill all the good fathers of the city. Then the poor children. After that maybe Kingpin, so there would be no competition. Hell, he didn’t know. He was just making up scenarios so the minutes would pass quicker. Where was John Constantine when you needed him? Oh yeah, in a comic book. 

Foggy stood against the door for nearly 10 minutes to make sure that Matt wasn’t there with his wannabe object of death. Foggy didn’t understand that part. Maybe for dramatic effect that the ghost was playing on him. Shuddering Foggy got off the door, and opened it slightly. The hallway was still completely dark like the bathroom he was in. He couldn’t make hide or tails of what was outside. The only way to find out was to leave. Foggy took a deep breath, and opened the door more. Be brave. That was all he had to be. If anything happened he could always run back into the bathroom and lock it. Foggy took a step out. So far so good. Another step. Still good. He was almost outside when he heard the lady from the phone again. This time she was laughing instead of moaning or crying. Just dark laughter. Quickly Foggy went back into the bathroom and closed the door again and locked it. This wasn’t good at all. He could hear the cane dragging again across the hard wood floors. 

Not good. Not good. The dragging sound was getting louder and louder till Matt stopped in front of his door. Foggy gulped, and slowly dropped to his knees. He covered his mouth again to keep himself from whimpering out like a frighten child. A frighten child that was about to pee himself at any moment. When the door knob started to jiggle Foggy began to wonder if this was the end. He knew whatever possessed Matt couldn’t get through the door unless Foggy is unaware of any phasing-through-wall powers Matt might have. Pushing that thought aside he scooted farther away to the wall towards the toilet. The jiggling got more aggressive, and the pounding on the door was making the hinges crack beneath Matt’s strength or the entity’s strength. He didn’t know anymore. Demonic Daredevil was full of mystery. 

Foggy Knows the door won’t hold much longer, and he couldn’t just hide behind the toilet. He doesn’t fit. Instead he looked around to see if he could use anything for self defense that didn’t smell like rotten corpses or was infested with cockroaches. He knew he shouldn’t be picky, but dying from an infection while trapped in his own Hell was his top priority. He tried to be as quiet as he possibly could, but when he scooted on something metal he ended up alerting the intruder. Matt instantly stopped his breaking and entering, and left the area. Foggy let out a sigh of relief when he heard Matt’s footsteps fade away from the door. He didn’t know why Matt didn’t break the door down, but right now wasn’t the best time to start complaining. He stood up, brushed himself off, and went to the door. He gave it a turn to see if it would open, but it didn’t. 

Foggy banged on the door repeatedly in hopes the door would give away due to Matt’s abuse. The door didn’t fall forward like it would in movies or in a video game. It wasn’t like he was trapped in either. He did question why the bathroom was extremely dirty, and the outside just looked like it needed a good Terminix man to get rid of the cockroaches, and a cleaning maid in a hazmat suit. He couldn’t blame the demons here for not cleaning the little part of the house they were all trapped in. He didn’t like to clean either. When at the office when it was just Foggy and Karen he would make playful bets with her on whose turn it was to clean. He smiled at the thought that he would lose every time no matter what the game was. Even if it was just a game of Jacks or domino's. He seemed to think Karen had a hidden super power that consisted of always wining at the games she played with him. Heh. If he got out of this situation alive he would tell Karen that he would always clean the office, and never make a fuss out of it. He would just have to make sure he went through a chemical cleaning shower afterwards. Sacrifices had to be made, but being traumatized by rusted bathrooms was not going to be one of them. Not today.

Taking a deep breath Foggy on his knees, and started searching for something that he could use to get the door open. Cockroaches. Dirty toilet paper. More cockroaches. A flashlight. A plunger-wait! A flashlight? Foggy moved the plunger aside, and there indeed was a flashlight! Foggy was thankful to whatever he had to pray to that his eyes have adjusted to the darkness to see the life saving object. He picked it up, and pressed the on button. It wouldn’t turn on. He banged it against his hand, and a light slowly flickered on. Perfect. Foggy shined the flashlight around the bathroom. The cockroaches scurried back into their hiding spots. Foggy was glad for that. He continued his tour around the place in hopes to find something to open the door. He stood in front of a bathtub he some how missed earlier when he was stumbling around. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. The flashlight was shined upon the tiles, and Foggy really wished he knew he was going to get sick regardless of his escape, because there was nasty mold everywhere. Then again he should be thankful for the fact that he will die in a couple of months from mold then in a couple of seconds by Matt’s hand. Also there seemed to be some kind of shiny peephole? Foggy leaned in for a closer look, and noticed that it looked like a glazed over grey eye was staring at him. 

Matt’s eye. Foggy jumped back. He must get the door open, because Matt knew he was in here. Knew the whole time probably. Matt or whoever was controlling Matt was just toying with him to see what would happen. Like an experiment. When Matt’s possessor got his fill he leaned away from the peephole, and licked his lips. Everything was going according to plan. The thing controlling Matt noticed the smile on Foggy’s face when the man thought of Karen. Good old sweet Karen. The thing was able to see inside of Foggy’s head, and whatever Foggy was thinking he could direct it into Matt’s brain. The toothy yellow grin appeared back on his face. Soon. Now wasn’t the time. For now he would let go of his hold. The being forced Matt to drop his walking stick, and made him go through the doorway to the separate reality the demon lived in. Who needs help walking when one can see so perfectly? He loved that the world was on fire. All the red. Oh all that red for his pleasure. He couldn’t wait to see what color red Foggy would bleed. He imagined it would be beautiful. 

Foggy heard the stick hit the ground, but knew better this time not to call out. The demon could see perfectly, so the stick was useless to him. Once he knew that Matt went through the door he quickly tried to exit again. Still locked. Foggy banged on the door again. What was his life coming to? Where he was trapped in a haunted house filled with things he couldn’t comprehend? He didn’t know. Sighing he turned his head sideways to see a mirror that he had forgotten was there. He shined his flashlight on it, and could barely make out any sort of reflection due to the horrible rust. Disappointed Foggy flashed the light down at the sink to see if there were any sharp objects to lock pick open a door. What he saw made him scream. 

In the sink looked like there was a skinless chicken with only a wide-open mouth. It was waving its tiny chicken hands around like it wanted to be picked up. Foggy shook his head no. He wasn’t about to touch that thing. However, the thing didn’t like that started crying real loudly. Foggy paled when he realized that this was the baby that was crying earlier. This thing was a baby! A huge baby fetus at that! Foggy felt kind of bad for it now that he referred to it in his mind as uncooked dinner. Still, he needed to figure out how to get the baby to be quite just in case some ghost mother came looking for it. Like a giant skinless-demonic ghost mother. He shuttered at the thought. He backed away from the sink, and shined the light on the mirror again. He leaned in towards the side to see if it was some kind of medicine cabinet he could open. 

The door clicked open. Foggy thanked Cartland, and bolted out the door. He didn’t want to be in the bathroom anymore with the crying fetus. He just wanted to get down to the basement steps to get to the next duplicated room with no more crying unborn babies. As he made his way through the foyer something that felt like paper dropped on his head. Foggy’s brain instantly went into over drive. All he could do was close his eyes, and wait for the roller coaster to end. The foreign words popped through his head exactly like that. Making loops, curvy, and sharp turns all at the last minute. He felt his brain being jerked around by some country that was enjoying its giggles. Even if the words looked like the name of Italian dishes. Foggy knew that wasn’t what they really said, but it was the closest thing his brain could piece together without falling out of his ear. Matt would definitely kill him for once again butchering foreign languages that he couldn’t understand. He snorted at that thought. Who cares really 

When the dizziness in his head subsided he noticed the picture fragment was no longer on top of his head. He figured it went to its place on the picture frame. He wasn’t about to go back in check anyways. Instead Foggy shined the light up towards the banisters to see where it came from. He wished then he did go check the calming photograph. His face paled when he saw the woman from earlier staring down at him. She looked angry. Even the yellow bile that was dripping down her chin spurted out more then it normally did. Also, was it just him or did her left eye look like it was enlarged goldfishes eye? The phone started laughing again. Maybe she found that thought funny. Great! The demonic ghost could read his thoughts. Time to find Matt’s cane for a weapon and then leave! He eyed the floor with his flashlight in search for it. When he found it he picked it up, and stuck it out at the woman leaning over the railing. 

“Don’t come down here! I’m a lawyer, and I know how to poke holes through people that have committed crimes! I also have no idea what I am talking about!” Good job Foggy. Agitate the ghost that could kill you for making the baby in the bathroom cry. “Wait! Scratch that! I won’t hurt you! You’re such a lovely…woman, and I am sure we can work this out! Do you have a name?”

The woman’s laughter over the phone went silent, and the woman was still staring at him. Foggy folded the cane in three’s, and placed it in his back pocket. He held up his hands in surrender. “See? I am not going to hurt you, ma’am. Please do me a favor and stay up there. I’m sorry, I am afraid to die right now. I have to hook up with my best friend’s girlfriend first.” Foggy covered his mouth. Where did that come from!? 

The woman smiled widely, but seemed to have grown bored with Foggy. She backed into the shadows, and Foggy couldn’t see where she went. Even the baby stopped crying. Foggy placed his head in his hands, and just took a few deep breaths. He didn’t know what was going on anymore, and he couldn’t call out to anyone. Not to Matt who was being possessed by some evil demon child. No to Karen who wasn’t even on the same plane as them right now. She was probably worried sick about them. Not to Claire who will be mad as Hell when she finds out Matt got possessed. He didn’t know why she would be mad. He just needed a reason to make himself laugh. It didn’t work. No one was here to laugh with him now. Not anyone. He was alone, and it sucked. 

There was only one thing he could do, and that was to move forward through the door that separated him from the real reality.


	3. It was a cold hand, body was trembling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _How does one even stay sane in this house when dealing with such rude guests? How many times must I tell you what to do? I've given you the clues, and all you have to do was simply put them together; but if you two prefer me tearing your fragile minds apart then I don't mind anymore. Keep up the good work. Just remember that this game was purely fictitious. It didn't harm you in any way, shape, or form at the beginning of your reality. Now stop beating yourselves up, or I'll be out of a job. Now who would want that?_

Denial. Such an ugly word to think of when trapped in abomination that wasn’t even considered a real reality. Refusal. A false acceptance to one’s own denial. Unbelievable. Showing just a smidge of belief can still running through one’s head no matter what they tell themselves. Assertion. When one has no other choice, but to believe the path that was laid out for them. Declaration. Admittance. Acceptance. Belief from no disbelief. No escape. No escape from one’s own personal demons, and if one just learned to accept it then one’s life shall become easier to maintain when running through loops of the self-conscious. The one going through such trials, Foggy, seemed to finally grasp the situation at hand. Now what he was going to do from here he didn’t know. He already went through the door again, and it was still the same miserable hallway with the same miserable time. The only noticeable differences was that the once silent radio decided to talk to him again, and the room was lit like a normal house was. Maybe to pass on its words of wisdom this time.        

Static. The only word that the radio seemed to want to speak this time around. The shaking woman wasn’t here either, which made Foggy breathe a little sigh of hope. He didn’t like it when she mocked and laughed at him. It made him feel like crap, and the misery was weighing down on his shoulders like the mythological Atlas was holding up the same weight on his shoulders. Polar contrasts and misery loved itself when it had somebody else to portray it on. Other times it was just considered a loose end to its own miserable weight. Maybe when Foggy died in this hellhole he could become their friends. They could play cards together. He had this weird feeling that he could win one round out of twenty of Go-Fish with the owners of this house. Not today however. No matter how fun that sounded Foggy wasn’t going to die today as he was determined to get out of the house, save Matt if he felt like it, and then hit his favorite sleazy bar to drown himself in alcohol. Preferably a alcoholics worth of vodka.

Save Matt. Yet he had no idea how he was going to do that. He didn’t even know if he wanted to save his best friend. Matt wasn’t exactly being all friendship and rainbows with him like he usually was. This time the situation was different, and he couldn’t forget the way Matt was treating him before he became possessed as well. Sure they were both on edge, but did Matt really have to act like that towards him? Foggy really didn’t do anything wrong right? He wasn’t sure anymore. Maybe the way he was acting portrayed off as if he didn’t care, and he was just showing a careless emotion.  Now the same careless emotion was starting to wither itself back into the darkness of Foggy’s heart. What was the replacement? Guilt? Must be guilt. His heart won’t let him think otherwise. The anger, jealousy, and hatred was no longer there, and part of the guilt formed a lump in his throat. It wasn’t long before the guilt was overwhelming his heart that told him to find Matt, so he could tell him he was sorry for treating him badly. Sorry for having a crush on his girlfriend. Sorry for letting him get possessed. Sorry for all the bad things happening, and that he was willing to sacrifice himself to the demon to get Matt back to the real world. Not back to him. Not back in his arms for a brotherly hug. Not back anywhere near him. Just need to get him back home. Back to Karen. Back to-God, what had he done?

The static stopped. The rain, however, didn’t, and it wasn’t drowning out the eerie silence that filled the room.  Even the light in the foyer started swinging back and forth.  Squeaking light fixtures mixed with the sound of rain was the ultimate cold shoulder silent punishment. Foggy was very familiar with that feeling all too well, and he was sure Matt was too. When he and Matt fought sometimes one would say something really cruel and messed up to the other, and then the whole room would go quiet. During that silence all that could be heard was whatever sound was available during that time. Sometimes the situation would happen at night, and the stereotypical sound of crickets would be making their nightly music out on the windowsill; or the hooting of an owl from the roof of whoever’s apartment they were at decided to make a nest. Animal sounds were the worse of it all. Foggy rather have the fighting happen during the day. At least then he had the sounds of car horns and swearing at the taxi’s in front of them to hurry up before they threaten them with Immigration and Customs Enforcement department to tune his mind too. Matt probably would tune his hearing to the crimes happening out on the streets, that didn’t involve angry racial threats, so he could find a way to walk or parkour away from the awkward situation. In other words sometimes noises could work in their favor, and other times the sounds fuel the unresolved guilt.

Foggy also didn’t want to listen to the un-humanly sounds that were making soft coo’s in the bathroom. He shuddered at that. This house just wasn’t normal even in demon standards. The cockroaches scattering past him, the dripping faucet of the bathtub, more cockroaches climbing on walls, the moaning from the phone that would happen on occasion, a voice changing demon, more scattering cockroaches, his own heartbeat, cockroaches, and more things on his mental checklist. Maybe if he kept adding cockroaches to the list then the rest of the house would be insignificant? The best thing for Foggy right now would be trusting Matt’s insight about the picture by the alarm clock. He turned to look at the picture of blue aura goodness. He noticed the pieces that he and Matt were finding were starting to come together to form a smiling woman with very frizzy hair. Maybe the younger version of the man’s wife? A completely different woman? Foggy laughed. Good things seemed to have that “going to make you laugh away your sorrow” gimmick going on. Even at the cost of gaining a seconds worth of paranoia. The picture though was still missing a couple of pieces, but for now Foggy was glad the picture was making him calm and smile. He didn’t know why the picture was making his heart all of a sudden feel calm, but he wasn’t complaining. Any outside help that was this friendly was OK in his book. He would have to come back to this photograph again when the heavy rock of guilt decided to play on his emotions again.

Once Foggy made sure his emotions were in check he left the area, and went into the foyer. The door leading to the basement steps was open with a big welcome which also screamed a big trap. Foggy took a few steps back. He didn’t want to take any risks with gaps in the doors. Unfortunately the door that lead to his exit slammed shut on him. Damn. The trap wasn’t what was down the steps, but what was with him where he currently resided. The lump in his throat was all of a sudden back, but not of guilt but of petrifaction. He took a few steps further back, and the light around him dimmed the further away he moved away from the door except the dresser light that held the radio was still shining brightly. Turning around Foggy made his way back to the photo in hopes that it would save him like it did with his emotions. He didn’t know what the potential the paper could hold, but why question anything at this point? Make sure to always lay all the chips out in a poker gamble. When he got there he couldn’t feel any hope or calmness coming from it. He touched it. Nothing. Not even a burning sensation. The good gambit had failed. At that note a dial tone was heard. Cursing to himself Foggy pulled his hand away, and ran to the dresser that had the phone on it. He noticed it was off the hook for the umpteenth time, and eerie music was starting to come out of it. Foggy quickly slammed it back on the hook. He didn’t want to hear the woman again. He held both hands on top of it to make sure no ghostly influences would push it out of its place again. If it did he hoped it was just an annoying dial tone or silence.

_As the Congressional Debate over gun control flares up yet again, we regret to report the murder of the wife and her two children by their husband and father. The father purchased the rifle-_

Foggy jumped five feet in the air as the radio decided to randomly turn on again, and start talking about what he heard when he first entered the room. This caused him to knock the phone and some of the contents on the dresser to the ground. The good news was that at least the radio was talking in its normal male voice, but the bad news was that the eerie music was coming out of the receiver iagain along with moaning and crying. Foggy started asking himself why this was happening to him? Why did the phone have a mind of its own? When his brain couldn’t answer the radio turned on again.

_Don’t touch that dial now, we’re just getting started._

Foggy ignored the radio, and picked up the phone anyways. No demonic inanimate object that had no feet or hands would tell him what to do! He just made sure he didn’t place the receive to his ear as he was afraid the woman on the other line would give him a wet Willie, or suck his brains out. Both seemed to be fairly uncomfortable. He ended the call, and made sure to place the phone on the dresser in a spot where it wouldn’t fall off again. He wondered if it would even matter, because he figured it would reset itself through the next loop anyways just to be obnoxious. Regardless the next step was to turn off the radio. When he got there he placed his hand on the dial and-

_You can’t trust the tap water._

Tap water? The one in the bathroom with the fetus? Foggy already knew that. The radio was just trying to distract him from turning it off, because maybe this time it won’t be able to turn back on? Yes, that must be the case. For once Foggy was glad that something was working in his favor. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and started to turn the knob-

_Look behind you. I said look behind you._

Enough. Foggy turned off the radio, and let out a sigh of relief when it didn’t turn back on. Look behind you really? Like the radio could trick him into turning around. Not this time! Foggy gave a smug look to the radio. His own ego had been stroke with luck, and even the door to his exit clicked open. Thank God! No more crazy demons and sexual moaning to deal with. Foggy made a turn to the exit, and when he did he was jumped by the shaking lady. Foggy stared petrified at the woman, as he was unable to scream, whose face looked really dirty, and she really needed a shower as her ghost stench smelled really bad. Bile was also dripping out of her yellow teeth, and her left eye looked like it had been replaced with a goldfish eye. As he was making jokes in his head, since he figured this was the end he might as well go out with a laugh, the woman dropped him to the ground, and started to pull down her clothes. Foggy figured the ghost was going to rape him, but it didn’t come. Something did come, but it was more humiliating then anything. That would be the sound of pee. Great. Just what Foggy needed as his world was fading around him. Death by a urinating ghost, and the bastard radio getting the last laugh by saying the same strange numbers he heard in the beginning and being a condescending shit.

_204863\. Who was being smug now?_

Meanwhile Matt was just now waking up from what he thought was a horrible nightmare. His head was hurting, and he felt a massive pain on the side of his neck. The kind of pain where one sleeps on heir neck wrong. Wait. Pain? Matt touched his neck, and indeed he could feel pain. There was no more numbness. In fact he felt sore all over as he was getting up to his feet. Lastly his hearing was back to its normal Daredevil sensed self. Matt was grateful for that. He opened his eyes to see if he could at least see the fire around him. but there was still only darkness. He rubbed his eyes again to make sure. As he did so his vision flickered in the darkness.

Matt was starting to panic, and he began to feel around for any sort of leverage he could grab, and calm himself down. There was nothing. Just an empty room with cold stone walls. Matt’s panic quickened as he realized he was back in the room he first woke up in. He started to run around the room trying to focus his hearing, and get rid of the flickering static in his head. He kept his hands outstretched to make sure he stopped himself when one of the walls hit his hands. This kept up for a good few minutes. With no avail Matt flopped down his knees in the room. He closed his eyes tighter, and tried to calm down his ragged breathing. His muscles were screaming in agony, and his arms were on fire. He knew this was the sign of a heart attack as his heart started to quicken. Right then he wished this was just a simple panic attack.

He felt his body slowly slip into unconsciousness due to the stress that sweating off. As the darkness was about to hit him he instantly shot straight up to his feet. A strange message popped through the flicking of static, and appeared to be in a foreign language. Matt knew what it was then, but he really didn’t care at the moment. He just didn’t want to die, and he didn’t want to see the message repeat over and over again in front of what looked like to be a horizontal bar one would see on their TV screen if it was broken. The static had stopped, the message was gone, and the silent bar was the only thing in his vision now. Matt blinked at the bar covering his darkness. He was feeling weirded out as his upcoming heart attack was gone, and his body was back to feeling sore.

Matt started to walk around the place, and try to shake his head of the bar. A strange demonic voice he thought he heard earlier before he knew what was happening with him and Foggy was repeating a sequence of numbers to him. Matt wasn’t sure where he remembered hearing them in that voice, but all of a sudden he was feeling very tired that he wanted to lie down again. A nap would do. He was just feeling really exhausted. As Matt was about to lay down for a nap, and let the numbers come into his dreams, the numbers stopped, and a wall of black and white text took the place of the horizontal TV bar. Matt was no longer tired. He felt like he just doused down three cans of Red Bull, and was making out what the sentences was saying at a million miles a minute. Lucky for him it was in English.

_This game is purely fictitious. It cannot harm you in any way, shape, or form._

_Ce jeu eset une fiction. II ne peul_ ê _tre_ _dangereux sous quelue forme que ce soit._

_Diesas Spiel ist reine Fikiton. Es kann dich auf keine Weise und in keiner Form verletzen._

_Este juego-_

Matt didn’t have time to read the repeating of words in different languages for a clue of what it was trying to say to him. This time a red wall popped up with the same white font. This time Matt had to squint to see what it said. The text wasn’t exactly clear as the words felt smothered together.

_I’m heading there now. J’y vais maintebant. Ich bin jetzt auf dem Weg dorthin. Voy para all-_

Changed again. The yellow and back text made it easier on Matt’s eyes to read this time.

_I’ll call later. Je rappelled plus tard. Ich rule sp-_

Words faded out, and Matt was back in his comfort darkness zone again. Matt just sat there on the ground wondering what the hell was that just now, and who would call later? Foggy? No, that would be too simple. Maybe it’s all the damn demons that was haunting this place. Matt snorted at that thought. He could picture the shaking lady just calling him up one day asking him to come over for a cup of tea, and then BAM! she would lure his false sense of security over. Then she would bite his ear off literally, and use it as a tea bag to place in her teacup. Speaking of getting his ear chewed off he wondered where Foggy was. Matt really needed his best friend right now, so he could explain to him what the hell was going-BAM! White background with black text appeared!

_Knowing you, I was sure you’d notice this game and play it. I will never – can never – forget that day 20 years ago. I have something to tell you. Contact me. – J_

The rest of the wall went into the usual foreign language that said the same thing. Matt didn’t care either way as his mind was stuck on the letter “J”. Was it from Foggy using a James Bond letter disguise? Did Foggy’s middle name start with J? He couldn’t remember. Why he couldn’t remember? Probably because he still had the pounding headache in his head. His ears were also starting to hurt as well. Maybe even bleeding again. Concentrate Matt. What did the J mean? There were so many J names out there that were in English. He assumed English, because English right now was the only language he could think of due to, once again, his headache. There was Jacob, Jessie, Jessica, Jillian, Jennifer, James, Jack,  Jebidah, and…Jaredth? Not sure how Matt came up with the last name.  He started to list names again, and-BAM! Red text pops up again with the black letter font.

_I’m heading there now. – F_

There were no other foreign words after this one. Just the single sentence came and went away just as fast as it came. There was no J at the end of this one. Just the letter F. F as in…Foggy! Or F as in Freddy the golden teddy. Matt wouldn’t have minded that one. Golden Freddy wasn’t as bad as ghosts. He could kick the automaton down the small steps or something, and use his ninja kicks to squish it to death. If it could die. Then the child will be released from this hellhole, and never take over another body again. Matt was thinking way ahead of himself. Knocking the silliness out of his head, he gathered his thoughts, and took a few minutes to brush himself off. He made sure there wasn’t anymore unwanted text popping through his head again. When there was none Matt looked through his pockets to get his cane. If he could find his cane. He smacked his head, and realized he left it in the foyer when he was…doing something he couldn’t exactly remember. Searching for clues he assumed. It was the only explanation he could think of to why his body was so sore from crawling all over the ground.

_204863_

Matt turned to where the sound of the radio was coming from. He went to the door, and slowly placed his hand on the door knob. He could hear the high pitched sounds of the ghostly woman coming from the phone.  Just what he needed. He checked his ears to see if there was any blood coming out of them still, and he was glad they weren’t still bleeding.  All that remained was just the dried blood that was going to cause an infection later. This was survival mode after all. Hunger, thirst, and infections were very common in ghost land due to the fact there was nothing to stop the low blood sugar, and no blood packs were lying around. This wasn’t a video game after all.

_Don’t touch that dial now, we’re just getting started._

Matt covered his ears as he entered the room. His senses were starting to get wackier again, and the moaning was getting closer. He couldn’t even feel the photograph give off the positive energy like it was suppose to. That wasn’t a good sign. After a few bumps here and there into the walls Matt was able to make it to the phone. Matt wondered if he should bother putting the phone up to his ear. The woman didn’t sound very friendly. Maybe this time she’ll actually say a few words, and Matt could figure out what she wanted from him. He put the phone up to his ear, and a very loud scream emitted from it. Matt quickly put the phone back on the hook. If he wasn’t death before he was death now. Matt runned a finger into his ear to get the ringing out while ignoring the wet blood that was coming out again. At least there was no more screaming, and best of all no more moaning. Now only if he could get the radio to shut up.

_204863_

What would happen if Matt tried to dial the number? Matt knew it wasn’t really a full number, but this wasn’t the real world. In the not-so real world anything can happen. Even making imaginary phone numbers work. Oh what the hell? What was the worse thing that could happen? Matt picked up the phone, and ran his hands over the keys to try and figure out where the numbers were. It has been a long time since he used a landline. Even the newest Blackberry’s gave him problems. But this was just a normal and simple phone. All he needed to do was just remember where every button was. Just remember. Just dial 2-0-4-8-6-32. Shit! Matt accidently pressed the 3 and 2 at the same the same time. Matt put the phone up to his ear.

_Don’t touch that dial now, we’re just getting started._

Matt slammed the phone back down. Even the radio was invading the phone lines! Matt picked up the phone again. 2-0-4-8-6-63. Double shit! Matt really needed to concentrate on this, or he’ll be hearing the radio’s voice for eternity.

_Don’t touch that dial now, we’re-_

Slam. 2-0-4-8-6-33. Triple shit!

_Don’t touch that-_

Double slam! 2-0-4-8-6-3-0. Why did he press 0?

_You crack me up, Murdock. Don’t touch that dial now, we’re-_

Ultimate and final slam! Matt took a deep breath, and took his sweet time to put the numbers in. 2-0-4-8-6-3. Success! Matt was glad he didn’t hear the radio voice again. What he heard was even stranger. The sounds coming out of the phone were of confetti poppers and whistle blowers. Then followed by children’s laughter, chatting, and the sound of a giant knife cutting through a table. Matt figured that was probably a really tough cake.

_Happy Birthday, HJ!_

Damn that blasted radio! Matt slammed the phone down for the last time. He was more angry than confused, or was it more confused than angry? He didn’t know. The whole number thing was stupid anyways, and that didn’t lead him anywhere. He was no where closer to escaping then he was before. Time for a new plan. Matt used the walls and dressers to make it to his exit. He grabbed the door knob, and gave it a turn-

_Look behind you. I said look behind you._

Ignored. Matt went through the door, and was brought back into the infinite loop. Matt cried out loud when the radio was still talking, and still demanding him to look behind him. He wasn’t going to look behind him! When will the radio learn that? Matt shook his head again, and leaned against the walls for support as he walked down the hallway. Matt stopped at where the photograph was suppose to be, and was disappointed that there was still no positive aura coming from it. Matt knew at this point of the game he needed to find the final piece, but he also needed to find Foggy. Where the hell was Foggy anyways? Matt made his way to the Foyer. If he didn’t know where Foggy was he figured going through the loop door again would be pointless, and he had to listen to the radio on repeat again. He got down on his hands and knees and began his search for the missing piece. If his senses served him well, and he meant his sense of touch, the missing piece should be either here or around the exit door. Paper, paper, dead cockroach, yuck, dust bunny, cockroach, body part, cockroach, paper,-wait. Body part? Matt went back and felt the flesh of an arm. It must be Foggy! Quickly Matt felt the body and face. It was indeed Foggy and not a demon! Matt was so relieved to finally have found his best friend and hopefully he was alive. He couldn’t hear any heartbeats at the moment, so Matt had to grab Foggy and shake him as hard as he could.

Foggy quickly sat up and screamed. He grabbed the hands that were shaking him, and shoved them away. “Don’t touch me! I am not afraid of you and of your urine!” Foggy took out his unsharpened pencil from his pocket and waved it in front of Matt’s face.

“I got you now! Stay away from me! Stay away-Matt? MATT!” Foggy dropped his pencil once he realized who it was, and hugged his best friend. “I am so glad that you’re here! What the hell happened back there?! You almost succeeded in killing me, and you were dragging your cane around like it was a very large and heavy knife!”

Matt didn’t know what to say. He didn’t remember anything, and he surely didn’t remember attacking his best friend. That was scary and unforgiveable. Unforgiveable in Matt’s eyes. Matt covered his face in his hands and shaking his head. He couldn’t believe it. He refused to believe it. How could he believe it? Screw this house! They needed to get out, and they needed to get out now.

“You’re bleeding again. Can you not feel it coming out anymore?” Foggy used his hand, and wiped some of the blood off. It was the best he could do given the situation they were in. “I promise once we get out of here that I will get you to a hospital. Then I’ll call Karen for you. I’m sure she misses you, and wants to see you very much. But first we need to get out. Promise me that we will make it out alive together?” Foggy grabbed Matt’s hand and gave it a forced shake.

Matt didn’t say anything or shake his hand back in agreement. He was still upset over the fact that he tried to kill his best friend, and his best friend was brushing all this off like it never happened, and tried to make a semi-blood pack of getting out of this together! What nonsense! He pulled his hand away. He didn’t want to touch his hand. He didn’t want to touch him at all. He didn’t want anyone to touch him! Matt quickly got up, and went to the dresser with the radio on it. He slammed his hands over and over again on top of the dresser. Rattling everything and causing things to fall to the ground. He wouldn’t stop till his hands were completely numb and throbbing with pain. When he was done his breathing was hard. He didn’t care. He was very angry, hurt, and wanted this madness to end. What was the best way to end this madness, or at least take it out on something? Knock all the contents off the dresser including the radio of course!

“Matt! Careful!” Foggy shielded himself from the contents. “Matt, please just forget what happened. It won’t do us any good, and I don’t want you giving yourself an aneurism. Your brain and ears can only take so much at this point!” Foggy was unsure if he really was getting through to Matt. Maybe talking to the wall was a better idea. Maybe some ghost hands can come out, and grab Matt; so he doesn’t hurt himself anymore.

Matt ignored him. He dropped back to his knees again, and begins to search for the radio. He was going to break it into a million pieces with every object in this room. If nothing in this place could break it maybe he could throw it in the bathtub, and see what that does. Yes. That was the better plan.  Then whatever ghost who sees it can look through the peephole and watch their whole world die before them. Please let it be the demon radio’s eye. No more host radio for you! Maybe even throw that fetus in there as well. Thing was still creepy to him with all those ghostly sounds. It sounded like it was suffering, and what was the best way to put a ghost out of its misery? Drowning it. Yes, drown a ghost Matt. That will surely work. Keep searching, searching, searching,-found it! Matt picked up the radio. No time like the present. Matt went to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

Foggy didn’t try to stop him. He knew this whole house was putting everybody on edge, and there was nothing he could do to help his friend. Even if he has never seen him act like this. This Matt was very scary. Foggy hoped that he never crossed Matt like that while they were in here. Foggy tried to down out the water, the fetus crying, and the splashing of water. Oh God! What was Matt doing in there? Killing a ghost fetus?! Foggy knew it wasn’t possible, but it was still morbid. Even the smell of cooked meat and electricity was starting to flood his nose. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. This wasn’t happening. Matt actually killed a ghost fetus. He just told himself it was impossible!

Matt opened the door and stepped out. “Damn thing can’t be killed. It just respawned in the sink, because I could hear mild cooing. Damn this house! Damn that thing! Damn this hell! I am also soaking wet!”

_I told you that you can’t trust the tap water._

Foggy looked at the dresser to see the radio was back in its spot perfectly dry. “Apparently you also can’t kill ghost radios either.” Foggy stood up and went to Matt. “Come on Matt. We can figure this out. We can go through the next loop, and-“

_For crying out loud! With every loop you go through you’ll just get the same exact scenes with me repeating everything again. I am growing bored of this game, and I want you two to move onto the next area. Murdock knocked your next clue on the ground, and you want a clue on what that was? It was the photograph that burned you earlier, Nelson. Now for the love of Pyramid Head pick up the damn photograph, and GOUGE IT OUT!_

Foggy wasted in no time, and went back to the mess on the ground. He was able to find the picture in question. No burning sensation this time. He was once again thankful for something that wasn’t trying to kill him in the house. The lady in the photograph had a blue X underneath her right eye, and a message that read in all caps: GOUGE IT OUT. The shape and color of the X seemed familiar to Foggy somehow. Like it came from some video game console. Foggy put it in the back of his mind later, and looked around for his unsharpened pencil. He needed his trusty steed. He couldn’t function in this hellhole without it. Speaking of weapons, Foggy pulled out Matt’s cane, and handed it to him. Once he knew Matt was secured, and good to go with his stick he went back to the photograph. He took a deep breath, and stuck his index finger into the right eye. It took a few tries as he couldn’t find his pencil, but he managed to tear a hole in the pictures head more then just gouging out the eye. The same black gush poured out of its eye, and this time didn’t hit Foggy in the eye. Another thanks and score to give to the ghost house.

The door clicked open, and the two could finally leave. Foggy tossed the picture into the pile of junk on the ground. Good riddance to that. He grabbed Matt’s arm, and dragged him down the steps. He didn’t want to stay here anymore. He was too afraid that Matt was going to throw the ghost fetus into in the toilet next, and use the toilet plunger to plunge it to death. Then Matt will be known as The Plungerer. Bad pun Foggy knew that, but he was trying to keep his spirits up. As he took a step down his foot slipped, and he landed on the last row of steps with a thud. Foggy knew his bottom was going to be sore tomorrow morning. Foggy got up, and rubbed his butt. He looked down to see if Matt on the ground looking for what he figured to be a photograph piece. Really? Out of all the times to look for photographed pieces. Why would one be lodged into the bottom of the step? Wait, there was one in a plant earlier.

“Found it!” Matt pulled it out from beneath the steps. “That completes all of them at least. Now the outside helper should be able to get us out of here.” Matt lets go of the piece, and it flies off to the frame. He didn’t tell Foggy that the last piece brought his brain no pain, nor the fact that it really doesn’t matter at this point of the game what it says. All that matters now is that the picture was completed.

“Really? You found one while I was unconscious? How do you know it will get us out of here?” Foggy turned to the door, and looked up to see if there was any sayings above the doors since they haven’t seen any in a while. “Huh. What does tat say?” Foggy pulled his flashlight out of his pocket and shined it at the door.

_Forgive me, Lisa. There’s a monster inside of me._

Matt ignored Foggy’s question. He really didn’t want to tell him about the strange TV like experience he went through. He did want to ask him about the whole note about him heading here. Maybe it was his own subconscious telling him he was by the radio? Maybe the outsider sent the message to him? To let him know Foggy was unconscious, and could be seriously hurt. He didn’t know, and maybe it wasn’t best to ask him right now. “I don’t. I just wanted to say something positive to lighten up the situation we’re in. Trying to kill ghost and demonic things didn’t go in my favor.” Matt gave out a laugh at his own dark humor. “At least now we know the woman’s name was Lisa.”

“Yeah. Do you think we should go back and look at the photograph then? Maybe we can teleport out of here? I’m thinking with portals here. I don’t like thinking about all of this sci-fi stuff. Even though this reeks more of demonic magic then anything.” Foggy went to the door that lead to the next loop and turned to look at his friend. “What do you think Matt? Leave or go back?”

Matt looked up at where Foggy read the writing on the wall. Out of the blackness he was seeing the writing similar to what Foggy said, but this one was off by a few words. He didn’t know what to make of it right now, and if he told Foggy what he saw what would that lead to? More pain? Maybe he’ll end up trying to kill him again. Then what? Not tell Foggy to be prepared? It wasn’t the best idea, but for now Matt decided to be quiet, and keep his head down low. “No. We can go through the door.”

_Forgive me, Foggy. There was a demon possessing me._

Matt was unaware that he was secretly smiling.


	4. Never moving a step, his hand in mine, I waited for it to pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Oh how beautiful! Simply beautiful! Look at the mess you have made! Look at it Murdock! How can you not appreciate such glory? Where would this situation be headed to if it wasn't for you! Do you question it? Have you always questioned it? What about you Nelson? Where will your body and mind head to next? I love it all! This was just simply beautiful! Just remember that this game was purely fictitious. It didn't harm you in any way, shape, or form at the beginning of your reality. Please also keep up this song and dance. The beauty can't stop!_

Foggy didn’t feel any calmer when they entered through the loop door again. In fact the place seemed to have grown eerier, and something was off. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it though. Were the alcohol bottles littering the floor always there? Maybe he just didn’t notice, because of all the cockroaches climbing up and down the walls along with demons playing their mind games with them. Kind of took away a bit of the somewhat happy atmosphere that the first few loops had. At least the clock hasn’t changed, unlike everything else in the place. Even the smiling pink teddy bear was wearing glasses now, and holding an empty beer bottle. It bothered Foggy as whoever was doing this to them was getting a kick out of forcing someone to have an anxiety attack, and have deep emotional trauma towards teddy bears once he and Matt leave this place. Deep breaths, Foggy. Remember all the breathing exercises Karen taught you that you just suddenly remembered. Karen? Not again. Foggy was thinking about Karen at a bad time like this. Bad timing! Bad timing! That meant that Matt was…

Foggy turned away from where he was standing to see Matt was staring at the completed photograph by the digital clock. Foggy gulped down the lumps in his throat that were appearing more frequently now. He wasn’t sure if he should make his way towards Matt to make sure he wasn’t about to pull a Lazarus pit on him, or make a run for the door that lead to the stairs. Foggy knew when any thought about Karen entered his mind was going to be trouble; especially, when his best friend was gripping his cane like the object was about to do something really bad to him. Like it was about to do something specifically bad. That certain specific was to him, and the cane was just a poor innocent bystander for the demonstration. Oh this was bad. Foggy’s brain clicked in when the cane snapped in half under Matt’s grip. Option B it was then. No shoving a cane up his ass or getting a beating tonight!

The thing about Matt was that he was incredibly fast when he was angry and possibly possessed. Jumping over the bottles and other amounts of trash on the floor definitely had no fleet-foot stoppage! Oh how Foggy envied his foot work. Maybe another time he would have to get the secret to those dance lessons, so then he could sneak out of the office during work hours. He could only handle so many apple pies they’re clients would bring in at once. He wasn’t Jack Crack Corn after all, and he did care. Foggy smacked himself, and told himself to focus. Just turn the corner, run past the crying baby in the bathroom, and get to the door. Wait, the baby was crying again? That was perfect! Maybe Matt would stop due to the hemorrhaging that it would cause in his head! But Foggy had to pray to his shut out God to make sure that Matt wasn’t possessed. If he was possessed then he was screwed twelve days to Sunday. Foggy made the sign of the cross, and stopped in front of the bathroom door.

Matt stopped in front of the door, and gave Foggy a weird glare. His ears were bleeding, but he wasn’t exactly covering them. He was contemplating something. Foggy was confused as to why Matt wasn’t attacking him even when he was moon walking to the door. So far demon possessed Matt was still standing in front of the bathroom door. Even the two shadows that were shining off of Matt due to the swinging light were oddly standing still. Did one still look smaller then the other? Foggy squinted when he realized that one did! A child size one at that! He knew he wasn’t seeing things last time! That means that the demon possessing Matt was indeed a child! Oh God what if it was the fetus soul from the bathroom? No, don’t over complicate the thought Foggy. What if it was the son that the father killed earlier before the daughter? That had to be it. The only solution Foggy could think of that made sense in a non-sensible house, and he didn’t know why he was thinking of possible theories at a time like this. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner would be really proud of him. Those two always seemed to think of impossible theories to impossible situations. However, they weren’t the heroes he needed to think about. He really needed to think like Batman and Robin. What would Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson do in a time like this? That he really needed to get out of here instead of playing with the sanity in his brain, and hopefully find a sane Matt in the next loop. Yes! That was something the 60’s Batman and Robin would do!

Run to the door! Foggy did as his brain said. He turned back around to see that Matt was still standing in front of the door, and still staring at him with an evil contemplating look. This wasn’t going to go end well for him at one point of this game the ghost child was playing. If this wasn’t a cop-out to a horror movie to why he didn’t die right then and there he didn’t know what was. He was just grateful for it. Taking a deep breath, exhale, and he opened the door to proceed down the steps. He only stopped when he heard a loud shatter of glass hit the floor. He turned around to see that one of the picture frames had fallen off the wall, and Matt was squatting over the broken glass. Now, Foggy knew Matt was fast, but he didn’t know he could teleport from once place to another fast like he was Nightcrawler. If he could do that then maybe he was going to teleport in front of him when he turned around to make his exit. That wouldn’t be good or fun. Definitely not.

And to add to the already creepy atmosphere Lisa had to start up her crying and moaning over the phone like she usually does. Foggy was already tired and 100% done with this. He was tired of going through the same loop, dealing with the same demons, and dealing with the God forsaken phone and radio. He went back to the foyer, and looked at Matt who was still squatting over the glass. He seemed to have picked up a piece, and was examining it very carefully. Great! Now Matt had a murder weapon in his possession! Maybe coming back to the foyer to give the demon child a piece of his mind wasn’t such a great idea after all! Foggy turned back around, and was stopped when another picture frame fell off the wall. Foggy turned to look Matt who was now in front of his face licking the shard of glass. Surprisingly he wasn’t cutting his tongue on it, but it was still creepy.

Maybe Foggy can turn back around, and pretend that Matt might be trying to kill him. Good job Foggy. Always think of the worse ideas in the worst of situations. It was what he was best at after all! When he thought matters couldn’t get worse they did. Matt took the glass shard out of his mouth, and ran it slowly up Foggy’s arm. It was tearing at the fabric of his shirt, but lucky for him it wasn’t causing any bleeding. Yet. He was also unsure of what to do. He was now terrified stiff that if he tried to move then Matt might just cut him into teeny tiny pieces. Could glass even cut through bone? No, no, no this wasn’t happening. He had to stop Matt before he did get cut. Foggy looked up and around to see if any he could grab and use anything at this point as a weapon to get Matt away. When he looked really up he saw Lisa leaning over the banister again grinning. Foggy thought he saw some of the bile drip out of the mouth, and to the floor. Gross. He really had to do something. Now or never.

“Lisa. Please! Stop your child from trying to kill me. I’m sorry for what happened to you, and your family, but Matt is innocent in all of this! He had done nothing wrong, and that wasn’t fair! Make me suffer in Matt’s place!” Foggy quickly grabbed Matt’s wrist, and made him drop the piece of glass. He wasn’t sure what had come over him to do such and act of stupidity, but he wasn’t about to argue with anyone; especially, with himself. Maybe it was the sudden rush of adrenalin? That had to be it.

Ignoring Lisa Foggy dragged the possessed Matt out of the frying pan foyer and through the furnace loop door. The hallway ahead of the two was really dark, and things were too quiet. Foggy turned to look at Matt to see if anything had change about him. No. Still looked possessed and ready to kill. Looked like the saying was reversed this time. At least in Foggy’s case. Foggy tightened his grip on Matt’s wrist to the point of discomfort, and pulled him in front of the photograph. He knew what he had to do, and he wasn’t going to be gentle either as he knew if he let up even just a little bit the demon child will break his neck. Then he’ll be stuck in this hell with the family with a flopped over head. He did the next best thing, and slammed Matt’s face into the completed photograph on the wall. He was hoping the picture would cause the demon to be exorcised from his friend. Did it work? He wasn’t sure. Maybe he gave Matt a broken noise instead of a clean spirit. He pulled Matt away to see that his friends nose was bleeding at least, and he was laughing hysterically.

What the hell! Even for a ghost child this was extremely messed up. If the picture wasn’t going to help them then what could he do? Foggy didn’t dare try it again as he might cause Matt to chip a tooth or actually break his nose this time. Not that would be a bad thing. At least he could get Matt to be quiet. Sighing Foggy dragged Matt through the dark hallway, and to the corner turn. He stopped when he saw the foyer was glowing a dark red. Kind of like a photo developing room. Foggy drew closer, and squinted when he saw what looked like to be a…refrigerator hanging by some kind of extension chord hose from the ceiling? He got closer and nearly vomited at what he saw. There was blood coming out of one of the corners that was slightly ajar, and there was bloody hand prints to top it off! Foggy let go of Matt’s hand, and covered his mouth to keep from throwing up. 

He shouldn’t have done that. Matt moved away from Foggy, and stood underneath the dripping fridge. He held out his arms, and looked up at the blood like he was giving it a welcoming parade. Foggy uncovered his mouth as he was no longer sick. Instead he was mortified at the scene displayed in front of him. Matt was dancing and skipping under the bloody fridge like a child skipping in the rain. Thank God there was not a puddle of blood yet, or Matt would probably be stomping in that as well. Oh God what was Foggy even doing with his life right now? What could he even do for Matt’s life? He was debating whether just to leave the demon possessed Matt here to enjoy his frolicking under the sun. The debate with himself was settled when the radio spoke up again.

_After killing his family, the father hung himself with a garden hose they had in the garage._

Time to go again! Foggy went to the door, and turned to give one last look at Matt. Matt was still skipping and enjoying his demonic rain dance. Foggy shuddered, and let him be. When he entered the new loop he saw that a bit of the red room spread to the entrance hallway. Foggy paid no mind to the light, and went to the foyer to see if Matt was still there. Indeed he was, but this time he was huddled by the wall in front of the bathroom door. His clothes were drenched in blood, and he wasn’t laughing anymore but crying with screams in between. Foggy quickly ran to his friend, dropped to his knees, and hugged him. He knew this wasn’t the demon possessed Matt. He just knew it. The demon child was incapable of such an emotional regret.

Matt pushed Foggy away. “Don’t touch me! What has that demon done to me Foggy, and what was the radio talking about? The father hung himself with the fetus’ umbilical chord! The umbilical chord!” Matt hit his head into his hands repeatedly.

Foggy wasn’t sure what to say to that. Yes, he did hear the radio muffle something, but he couldn’t make it out at the time. Now, he wished Matt never told him. He also wished he knew how to make his friend stop hurting. For once he wished Karen was here for his friend. Not for himself, but for his friend. He needed her in his time of need. The two can hug and talk it out while Foggy went to the completed photograph to get a sense of calmness. What a silly thought all this was. Maybe even the situation they were in can be of silly laughter, and not just a silly illusion in his head. He should also realize such simulations don’t exist here. If not, when does the happy ending come if it ever does?

Self-doubt was something nobody should ever experience, but here he was. Drifting further down the rabbit hole with his best friend. At least he had company this time instead of his favorite alcoholic beverage of nothingness in his head. Oh what lady vodka can he induce himself in this time? Maybe even have the doubt in his brain pour the glass for him. She would be wearing a sexy red dress, be in stunning high heels, and look like Roger Rabbit’s wife. Except he would change her name to Shannon. Why Shannon? He just really liked the name. Yes Shannon Nelson the girl who looked exactly like Jessica Rabbit. Minus the animated style of course. That would be just too weird even for him. Roger screwing a human while he was a rabbit was weird enough. Man, he was definitely going to watch that movie when he got home with Shannon. When he got home…

Foggy really wanted that drink about now. Even if it wasn’t being served in high heels. He settled for nothing as he leaned against the wall next to Matt who was still crying and screaming. He didn’t know what to say to his friend. At this point all hope seemed lost, and imagining sexy women seemed to give him a happy thought for a moment at least. Maybe the demon kid can come back again like a comeback kid, so they can move onto the next stage of the room. He should also be careful what he wished for in his own head as the demons might make it a reality combined with this reality. Where was that drink again? Self-doubt needed to come back. He missed it. He missed his friend being happy again as well. He placed a gentle hand on his Matt’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Matt had already proven to Foggy that anything he spilled out of his mouth at this point was just useless garbage, so why not just show a gentle reminder of kindness to say: I’m here for you no matter what. Even when you’re a possessed cunt.

Matt didn’t take too kindly to the gesture. He shoved Foggy’s hand off and stood up. He went over to where the fridge was hanging, and stood underneath the blood. He closed his eyes. The blood was indeed pouring out of the fridge and on top of his already sticky hair. Matt knew it. He knew this whole time something inside of him possessed him to do such things. He just didn’t know why he decided to stand underneath the fridge now. Nothing was making him come here, and he was sure Foggy was staring at him like he lost his mind…again. He laughed at his own joke. Foggy was definitely rubbing off on him. In a good way. A little bit of laughter from his unfunny friend was needed every now and then. Unfunny friend…Can he really call Foggy unfunny? After all those times he made him laugh. Foggy was really a good friend, and really supportive of his relationship with Karen. Foggy was really supportive…

Too supportive. Matt clenched his hands, and kicked at the puddle of blood underneath his feet. He was splashing the walls, paintings, and coat rack with the mess. He failed to hear the bathroom door open, the baby crying from the fridge that was sounding too muffled, and the fact that the fridge was now swaying wildly in all different directions. Too supportive. The whole room was being supportive of his own emotions, and he failed to realize it. The blood coming out of the fridge ever splattered Foggy in the face. How could he have not seen it? The answers were there in his higher than normal senses. Matt knew he couldn’t see his world anymore, but how could he have been so blind to the truth when they were on the outside? The demon that was taking residence in his head was showing him the emotions Foggy carried with him every time the three were together. He should have registered the heartbeats Foggy gave away when he was close to Karen with his so-called puppy love. Foggy’s voice always changed when Karen was around. He would go from being emotionally distressed to overly sweet when Karen came into the picture. Karen would do this. Karen would do that. Karen would be within 500 yards of a school zone where Foggy was, and Foggy would be on his back begging for table scraps. Foggy and Karen also known as “the world’s fakest couple!” How dare Foggy! How dare he!

Matt turned to where Foggy was last at. He was going to kill him, and he was going to do it in the most painful way he could think of. Slowly he dragged his feet through the puddle, and used the wall for support to get to Foggy. He was contemplating all the instruments of torture that was in the house that the demon showed him in his head earlier. There was nothing sharp, at first, but expanding ones horizons was something Matt was very good at. Break a picture frame. One would get glass to make very large cuts and jabs into non-vital organs. Bleeding out slowly was a very painful way to die. The coat on the coat rack can be used to slowly suffocate the victim, and when he was about to die let him catch his breath, and then rinse, wash, and repeat. Or the best one Matt could think of was to knock Foggy out, and let Lisa and the demon child paint the walls with his blood, and imprison his soul here forever to repeat all the madness over and over again like the crooked man he was. The last one didn’t sound too bad at all. Contemplating on the many ways people can die was something Stick showed him during his training as a ninja. He was glad that it finally came in handy after all those years. He was glad his new teacher was able to help him out with the last torture idea when he took control of his body.

Now it was just Matt. No demon possessing him this time, even though it might be possessing his conscious at the moment to persuade him to do things. Even the ridiculous set of numbers seemed to make their way back into his brain. What a joke that was. Matt quickly grabbed Foggy by the throat, and threw him up against the wall. A few of the pictures rattled. That didn’t bother Matt. He got what he wanted, and if they fell that would mean free glass that he could use on Foggy without making his own hand bloody. Not that it mattered, because one couldn’t tell if he was bleeding anyways due to all the blood on his body. Matt was about t have his way with Foggy when the fridge came crashing to the floor, shaking the whole house in the process.

Foggy took the opportunity to sucker punch Matt in the face while he was distracted. He quickly got away and slips and slid into the open door. He tripped over the steps on his way down. Stupid blood puddles made him bang up his knee on the steps during the brief blood slide. Foggy groaned in pain, but he didn’t have time to nurse his knee as he opened the door to go into the next loop.

Matt rubbed his face, and was about to go after him when his anger…vanished. It was no longer there. There was nothing, but a complete realization that he tried to kill his best friend over a silly puppy dog crush! Matt knew Karen would never leave him for Foggy! He should have never brushed it off when Karen asked him to talk to Foggy about him having a crush on her. Matt thought Karen was kidding, and had no idea she was being serious! He shouldn’t have ignored the uncomfortable gestures she was making around Foggy. Pretending she was ok with whatever Foggy was saying or intentionally doing. Only if he had talked to him! Set things straight. Even if it might have hurt their relationship, but at least Karen would be comfortable and not worried about what would happen in the future! Oh, why was this happening? Why was this house making their emotions flip their lid like up is down and black is white? Topsy turvy. Topsy everything! For once he just wished everything would go his way, and this room start making sense. Oh God why! Matt dropped to his knees, and leaned against the wall crying and screaming again.

Déjà Vu. Matt heard the door open from the entrance hallway, and Foggy came running through the hallways again. Matt could barely sense Foggy’s heart racing, but he hoped what he had to say would get through to him. “Foggy, I am sorry for what I did to you back there. It was the house making us do and say these things to each other that we don’t mean. We need to start fighting off the demons that are taking control of our emotions.”

Matt waited for Foggy to say something, or at least start running through the door again. He laughed to himself. He can picture Foggy running through the hallways through multiple loops till he died of exhaustion. He was willing to do anything to get away from Matt for all the things that had done to him. Matt wouldn’t blame him either. Even if he was trying to take his girlfriend away from him. No! Stay away demon! Foggy’s puppy dog crush was going to be crushed now, but he was going to do it his way. Not the demons way. Sorry Lisa. Matt knew it was the demon child possessing him and sometimes the radio when it was directly talking to them, but it was really Lisa who was putting all the murderous thoughts into his head due to her husband killing her.

“Please Foggy. We need to talk.” Matt patted the ground next to him with his bloody hand. When he realized it made his hand stick a little he pulled away. “Never mind about sitting next to me. We need to talk about Karen, and your crush on her. Look-“

Matt was about to continue when the baby started crying again. Matt cursed under his breath and covered his ears. He closed his eyes, and tried to fight off the whole thing. “Make it stop! Make it stop!” Matt’s voice went from crying to pure screaming in a matter of seconds. Even Foggy hasn’t heard him scream this bad throughout the entire time they’ve been here. Matt figured the demons were making his senses worse due to the fact that he foiled their plans to kill Foggy.

Matt’s brain was pulsing, and he could have sworn he heard some popping sounds similar to pop rocks that were sour apple flavored. He had no idea what they were doing to his head besides sounding like a rock band. His head was swimming literally with blood, and maybe George Washington was on his way rowing through the water with his men to go to war while singing Yankee Doodle. Matt shook his head, and banged the side of his head with his hands trying to get it to stop. George Washington needed to play his flute a little lower or not at all. Too much music. Vision was starting to get dizzy with all the singing, and he was about to pass out any minute. He wished someone would just turn off the music, and he would be ok.

Wish wasn’t granted. Not even Foggy would come near him, and make things ok. Matt was getting upset. No comforting words to make it all better. No hands on the shoulder. No brotherly hug. No nothing. Just complete emptiness from the cold air around him, and the only thing worth a damn was his own dance going off in his head. Some friend Foggy was being right now. Anger started to rise up in him again, and the screams turned into heavy breathing. No!  Don’t give in again. This was what they wanted. To give in and hurt his best friend. This could be why Foggy wasn’t moving from his position. Maybe it was better at this point if he just passed out. Then strange messages with colored text started going through his head again.

_Fix this damn bug before (cause = ??)  release! Régler ce foutu bug (raison = ??) avant la sorite! Behebt diesen verd-_

_Development halted due to inexplicable bug. Développment interrompu en raison d’un bug inexplicable. Die Entwi-_

Matt was brought back into the reality when he heard a window frame break out of its place, and crash to the ground. His vision cleared, head stopped acting like it was in a war zone, and all he could hear was the steady swinging of what was remaining of the light fixture in the middle of the foyer. He really needed to find an oilcan to fix that. Out of all the ghostly stuff going on dealing with an annoying squeak for an endless minute on end was something one couldn’t live with. He also liked how his mind can change the subject on whim. Yep, everything was back to the good old haunted normal for the two. Speaking of two, Matt wondered where Foggy was. He couldn’t hear the slight heartbeat anywhere near him.

Matt stood up, and made his way around the wall, and felt around in the air for his friend. “Foggy? Where are you?”

Foggy murmured, “I’m right here.” Foggy grabbed his friend’s arm, and lead him away from the mess. “I’m sorry for not helping you sooner. I wasn’t sure if you were going to attack me, and I panicked a little bit. You’re right we also need to talk about the Karen situation, but was right now really a good time? The fridge on the ground has been moving from side to side for a while…”

Matt had no idea what Foggy was talking about. He quietly listened in to what sounded like a faint tap of a foot on the floor, but according to Foggy it was a really loud thud of the fridge moving around like a washing machine when it was overloaded with clothes. He wished he could write down in braille to remind himself about how his hearing wasn’t as good as it use to be while being here. Even the blood spluttering everywhere sounded like tap water coming out of a kitchen sink. Maybe it really was a blessing that all these sounds were faint. For now they would just have to leave the room, and hopefully get out of here before whatever pops out of that fridge comes after them. Unfortunately like all clichéd horror games people play the door was always locked. Even for the two heroes playing right now. Even the outsider was probably annoyed and stressed out.

Foggy banged his fist on the door, and ran his head through his hair. “Ok, so we can’t get out. Maybe there was some kind of clue left behind after I went through the loop door.” Foggy lets go of Matt’s arm, and begins his search around the place. He knocked over cockroaches, paper, banana peels, dust bunnies, and even the radio to see if there was something. Nothing. He threw his arms up in frustration before settling them back down on his hips. There had to be something. Maybe the walls had something on them? Or whatever wasn’t covered in blood from Matt’s flailing episode. Bad pun, score noted. Foggy began searching the walls until he ran across a part that wasn’t splattered in complete blood with some writing on it.

_I can hear them calling to me from_

From where? That was it? That was all to go on? No way. Foggy wouldn’t buy it. He had to have missed something. He continued searching the place until he came across some letters sitting on a wall by the phone. HELO? Minus an L? Was the demonic family not from America or something? Foggy didn’t know. He had no time to play with the jokes in his head. He went back to the completed photograph to see if it was offering any warmth and wisdom like Matt said it was doing. Nothing. What the hell was Matt seeing in this photo that Foggy wasn’t? Sure he felt the calm aura once, but now he felt nothing of that sort. Thanks outsider! You’re a real help there buddy! Foggy slapped the frame off the wall, and watched it tumble to the ground. All the pieces fell out, and disappeared. Figured. He looked back at the wall to see a short paragraph written where the picture frame use to reside.

_My voice, can you hear it?_  
_The sign, can you read it?  
_ _I’ll wait forever if you’ll just come to me._

Now what was THAT suppose to mean? Who was waiting? The outsider from the outside? Now that was a mouthful to say if Foggy had anything to say about it. The outsider from the outside waiting on the outside for us to be outside. Saying she sells seashells down by the seashore was a lot easier. Foggy bent down, and picked up the empty picture frame. There was absolutely nothing left in it. Not even the bits and pieces that were there earlier before it was found. Great. Matt was going to literally kill him again over something like this. Just before their brotherly talk about Karen too! He must not tell him that whatever imaginary help he dreamt up was going to help him. Oh well. No use in worrying over spilt milk. Ugh, now Foggy was annoyed again. He knew he himself can’t give in like Matt, but this was just plain stupid. No! Got to figure out what the sentence from earlier meant.

Foggy went back to the phone to see that the H was gone, and now what was left was ELO. Maybe the family was from Australia, and sharing their sick sense of greeting humor with the rest of the living residents. What another lame joke to jot down in the “do not use” fiile. Foggy looked away for a second to shake his head, and then turned back to see that the E was gone now, and what was left was LO! Now the family was pretending to be Hispanic? He knew he was being semi-racist with the letters, but he was tired and frustrated. The ghosts weren’t helping out at all, and the wall was screwing with him! Maybe if he looked away one more time then all the letters would disappear? He looked again. Now it was just O. Now the wall was telling him “oh” like it read his mind in internet speak, and got offended. The wall can fuck off for all he cared! Foggy left the wall, and went back to the sentence to see that a new word had form.

_I can hear them calling to me from HELL._

Oh. So that was what it meant. Foggy wasn’t about to apologize to the demonic house for being an ass, because it was being one first. He did hear a ghostly child’s laugh coming from somewhere, and the door clicked open. Great! This was great! Now where was Matt? He was right here a second ago. He really needed to put a leash on his friend or a cat bell. He kept running off at the worse possible times. No! Don’t get annoyed, Foggy! That was what the evil demons wanted! Remember! Foggy clicked his teeth, and really wished he had a pack of gum right now or a cigarette. He never smoked in his life, but right now he wanted to try it at least once before he died. That or he had his unsharpened pencil to chew on. That was lost somewhere in oblivion. Did he still have the flashlight on him? Oh yeah he forgot he did. He forgot he had put it back in his pocket. He took it out, and shined it around the darker part of the hallways to see if he could find Matt. No use. He was nowhere in the current room.

Maybe the room broke, and Matt got glitched into the next loop. Matrix logic wasn’t the worse thing that could have happened could it? It was better than the demon child possessing Matt again. Way better. After a few minutes of re-searching the entire place Foggy thought it was best to try to go through the loop door. When he got backed to the door he noticed that it was locked again, and that the fridge had finally stopped wobbling around like a jack rabbit. That wasn’t good. Foggy shined the light on the refrigerator, and noticed that it was slowly opening. When it opened he noticed that the whole thing was filled to the brim with blood. Foggy pretended it was fruit punch to prevent himself from vomiting everywhere. However, he had no idea why he was moving closer to it. Some strange force was calling him to take interest in his curiosity. When he got closer his shoes got completely soaked with blood when two very fruit punchy arms grabbed the sides of the fridge. Foggy backed as far as he could towards the loop door. Whatever was coming out of that he didn’t want to know, and he wanted the door behind him to open. Screw Matt! He could take care of himself! He was Daredevil, and he wasn’t even in this room! The door needed to open already!

Open. Open. Open. OPEN! Foggy kept his back to the door in hopes of it caving in, and he just falls down the steps again. Falling down the steps wasn’t as bad as dying by the Grudge girl! He closed his eyes, and said silent prayers to God while the figure continued climbing out of the fridge. Maybe if he just prayed hard enough, and go through bible verses the figure would be gone! Christ compels you! Did it work? Foggy took a peak to see that the figure was a completely bloody and naked male…Matt. Something that was way worse to see then Grudge girl. When he meant by that is the way Matt was glaring at him with his gazed over eyes, blood was coming out of his teeth, and the way his head and body were shaking like he was possessed way worse then before!

Oh God! Open. Open. Open. Open. OPEN! OPEN SESAME! That didn’t do the trick. Foggy looked down at Matt’s bloody feet to see the blood trail he was leaving behind. Lucky for him there was no dead bodies in the wakening. Stop making bad puns Foggy! Open. Open. OPEN! CLICK! Foggy’s wish came true when the door open, but he ended up falling down the steps again like he predicted. Also, landing on his bad knee was a +1 bonus. Foggy groaned in pain, and looked up to see the shaking Matt still grinning down at him from the entrance. Slowly getting up Foggy made his way limping to the door to get to the next loop. He opened it, and turned around to see smiling Matt slowly closing the door in front of him. Then SLAM! Foggy let out of a sigh of relief, and looked up to see if the same writing was above the door like before. To his shock it wasn’t.

_Forgive me, Foggy. Make the demon stop possessing me. Please! - M_


	5. And through the mist of fading consciousness I believed, I heard a phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nothing was going the way I have planned! Nothing! How dare you, mother! How dare you! Look what you have done to my precious host! How could you do such a thing? All I wanted was an audience for my encore. Now everything was messed up, because of you! Now I demand you to fix this! Do it! Do it now! Ugh! I just got to remind myself that this game was purely fictitious at one point. It couldn't harm anyone in any way, shape, or form._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains an extreme amount of dark humor that isn't meant for the those who are faint at heart. If any dark humor about mental health, women, men, mentions of underage flirting, and one joke about a dead baby are something you don't want to read then I advise you not to read this chapter. Please remember this game relates to Silent Hill, and Silent Hill can get pretty messed up. Also, the characters mentioned that aren't Daredevil and comic related in this chapter are all from the Silent Hill video game series. Except for Shannon. She was just a random name I was thinking of, and it turned out she was in Book of Memories. Not that odd. There's a ton of names in that video game series.

Foggy didn’t know what to think of the situation anymore. When he turned around he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Matt standing there, and staring at him like he was the one that lost his mind; not the other way around. Matt really needed to stop speculating, and stop what he was doing, because it was considered creepy in this God forsaken hellhole. Everything. Foggy clutched the skin over his heart to try to make it stop doing the 500 yard dash. All the while Matt was looking at him with the same look of sadness and emptiness he was displaying on his face earlier. Foggy was sure there were other symptoms in there somewhere that weren’t considered normal to any normal human in any form of degree. He also hoped that one of those symptoms didn’t include the presence of a demonic child in the form of Satan. That was something he had enough of for one life time; especially, this life time. Sighing, Foggy stepped passed Matt, and starting waving the flashlight around the room in hopes that something was different. Like a reasonable exit, or just something to distract himself away from facing the fact that he would eventually have to talk to Matt.

Matt wasn’t having any of that. He couldn’t help what was becoming of him, and he doubt anybody can. No one can help him. Not himself, not Foggy, not God, and not Karen. Not even Karen. Matt ran his hand through his hair trying to block out the memories of his girlfriend that were starting to come into his mind. He missed her so much. He just wanted to be with her, hold her, and tell her he was never going to let her go as long as he was alive. Even at work he would find a way. He would get some magic user to cuff a magical invisible thread around their pinkie fingers, and they would chant the pinkie swear spell. An unbreakable pinky swear bond. Only breakable every other Tuesday, and when someone had to pee. That was a new one even for Matt. He laughed at himself, and tried to reason with his ridiculous emotions. Maybe even make a deal with those while he was stuck here since they didn’t want to behave. Didn’t matter anyways. They were never going to leave this place.

Still, Matt wanted to try to work things out with his best friend regardless of the situation they were in. If they were to die here at least they died by making up with each other as brothers and not as enemies. The ghost demons might get what they wanted as far as bodies go, but they won’t be able to eat or take over their spirits. Unless it was Lisa. Matt shuddered at the thought of her dancing around in his mind again. She wasn’t a pleasant house guest, and she left his emotions littered all over the floor; and expected him to pick up everything after she was forced out of his little emotional home. Another shudder. Was the thought of Lisa making him that afraid? Shudder. No, that time wasn’t because of Lisa. He wasn’t sure why he was shaking now. It wasn’t the demonic shake he came to known, but more of a cold feeling shake. Maybe he should tell Foggy about it. He might be able to figure out why he was shaking so badly. 

When Matt got to the Foyer his vision was back to its fiery flamed self. He nearly fell down at the sudden bout of light that had brought back his senses. Even his hearing returned to normal. Matt double checked his ears to make sure they weren’t bleeding. They weren’t. They weren’t!! Even the numbness that was like a thorn in his side was gone! Everything that wasn’t the usual abnormality was gone! Matt smiled brightly, and wanted to jump up and down! Who was there to stop him from doing so? Oh yeah, the house that might possess his soul any minute. He would have to settle for Foggy then. He needed to find Foggy first, so that he could tell him the good news! Matt turned around to go towards the phone to see if Foggy had walked past him again without noticing, but stopped when Foggy shoved an empty bottle into his hand. Matt swallowed the lump in his heart. This was a sign that Foggy was ready to talk. Whenever Foggy shoved any bottle of whatever flavor alcohol, fruit juice, or holy water into his hand it meant it was time have a brotherly talk. Was it a good talk? It usually never was, but who cares right? Matt will put up with anything Foggy had to say at this point.

Matt followed Foggy back to the middle of the foyer. He brought the bottle to his nose, and instantly pulled away from the smell. Apparently the bottles weren’t empty after all. At least this one wasn’t. Whatever the substance was it was it surely wasn’t alcohol! He then dropped the bottle to the ground, and watched the contents spill all over the ground. Whoops! The demon ghosts were going to surely be mad at that one, but once again who cares! Nothing could ruin Matt’s good mood. Even if the contents all over the ground was showing up a fiery blue. Wait, a fiery blue? Matt dropped to his knees and unwisely placed a finger in the contents. He looked at his finger to see if he was seeing stranger things then the norm. Yep, it really was a fiery blue. Matt rubbed the stuff on his pants, and looked up to see that the swinging light was also giving off the same glow as the contents from the bottle. That was weird.

Even the radio was humming some sort of tune in its weird demonic tone. Not the normal radio voice, but this one was much deeper, and slightly muffled. He wasn’t sure what language it was speaking, and he doubt it really even mattered. At this point in the game there really were no rules to follow, and the picture proved that. Not that Matt knew about the now broken picture frame just yet. The picture! Matt left the area of the foyer, and went to where the picture was supposed to be located at. Except there was no picture or pieces. Instead there just laid an empty wall with writing on it that he couldn’t make out. Even the blue aura that once brought him calmness wasn’t shining its light. Where was the picture? Matt searched behind the clock and the leaves of the plant to only come up empty handed. It wasn’t until he heard a crunch under his foot. That moment he realized what he had done, and it was already too late. Matt removed his foot. He picked up the picture frame. Not even a full frame with a photograph in it. Just broken pieces of cheap wood that were barely hanging on with a touch of an empty space with no glow. That meant the outside help was gone. No one would be able to get them out of here now. The house has done its job by mixing his emotions with the hopes and dreams of leaving this place only to come up short and make the tasty act of despair. Matt dropped the frame, and went back to where Foggy was standing.

Matt wanted out. He hated this place. He didn’t want to talk to Foggy now. Whoever knocked his picture off the wall, and cause the current situation they were in didn’t matter. No talk was going to bring things back to normal. It didn’t matter. He was sure that he would never see Karen again. That didn’t matter, but he knew he was lying to himself about that one. No one was getting out of here alive. Didn’t matter. Matt was sure his best friend sabotaged their escape out of anger, because Lisa just told him in his head. Didn’t matter. It did matter. He just didn’t care. Didn’t matter. He really didn’t care. Didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered now was when they were going to starve to death. Although since the minute hasn’t passed does the hunger situation even affect the time stream? His stomach answered that with a rumble. Starving didn’t matter. 

Didn’t it? Lisa was filling Matt’s head with what appeared to be somewhat of the truth. Was it really considered a truth if it was altered even a tiny bit? Why would Foggy want to ruin the photograph to get back at Matt? Just like why would he try to take his girlfriend away from him? Why didn’t he try to get someone of his own? Matt was willing to be the greatest wingman ever! If that wasn’t the case then what was the truth anymore? What was the point of Lisa getting in his head now when the ghost could just manipulate his mind from the start? This was on sick joke, that gets the demon family off some how, was going on far too long. Soon they would just peel away into the disgusting stench of God knows what of a house. The radio and telephone wouldn’t get the last laugh. Not that those inanimate objects were capable of talking. Maybe if they were related to Blue’s Clues. Matt laughed. Laughter seemed to be a good medicine for this dire situation. An empty stomach wasn’t going to literally bring him down just yet. Unless his stomach was going to do the Twizzler’s dance then he would die due to a gut wrenching stomach twist. Another laugh. That one was going down in Foggy’s bad pun playbook when they perish. Whatever purgatory they were damned to Matt was going to open up a shop for Foggy that consisted of books filled with angst ridden puns, and laughter that would melt your spirits and not just happily figurative either. Not that the spirits that were trapped there were ever happy to begin with.

No. No point in opening hypothetical bookstores. This was a reality that Matt and Foggy both had to face together. Taking a deep breath Matt looked up at Foggy. He wasn’t sure where to begin the conversation. His best friend was just standing there with dead eyes. He wasn’t looking at him, but at the rancid bottle of blue beer. Matt just hoped that Foggy didn’t try to take a sip of it. Bringing blue color to Matt’s world of fire was nice, but having his best friend mutate to a blue glowing monster didn’t sound fun. What an exaggeration. Demon ghosts weren’t that creative. Maybe it was a good comfort holder. Just like eating comfort food. All it was missing was a nice Koozie with a pretty girl design on the front. Whichever way the front was. Exhaling Matt grabbed the bottle out of Foggy’s hand, and tossed it to the side. He watched the blue contents splatter all over the floor. He looked back at Foggy who was now looking at his shoes instead of Matt’s face. Matt could have sworn that his face was interesting. He had to get Foggy to look at him even if it meant he had to somehow pluck Foggy’s shoes off, and toss them into the blue puddle. Except Foggy was probably too heavy for Matt to be able get one of his feet off the ground. That was one way for the expression to go. Matt instead when for the next best possible solution, and he didn’t care how stupid he was about to sound. How does one get out of such situations? By telling the world’s lamest joke about the seashells and not understanding how they work. It worked for Rambo.

“So Foggy, did you hear the one about the seashells?” Good job, Matt. Maybe that will get Foggy to look at him, and comment about how he butchered the lame movie reference. Then Foggy would give Matt a speech about how right now wasn’t the time for such jokes, throw in a “what would Batman do?” quote, use that to their advantage to get out, and then blah, blah, blah, blah.

“Foggy? Did you hear me? Would Sylvester Stallone be proud of me? Do I have the eye of the tiger?” Foggy waved his hand in front of Foggy’s face. Still no trigger. Matt bit his lip in frustration. What else could he do? Maybe this really was hopeless. Only if Matt had some spray paint, and he could Banksy out in big letters underneath all the stupid paintings something inspirational for Foggy’s emotional state. Matt forgot Foggy was still looking at the floor, so maybe spray painting in front of his feet was better. Still looking. OK, maybe on top of the shoes with a tiny paint brush.

Just give up, Matt. There was no hope for someone who doesn’t want any help. Matt felt Lisa tugging at his brain again with her manipulating words. Telling Matt to give up, and let her ghost child have his body he grown to love back. Then Matt could sleep in the after life she created in peace. She promised no pain for good souls who give themselves up willingly now. If not then she would make sure both Matt and Foggy spend the forever minute in this house to lay waste to starvation. Then she would rip their souls away from the peaceful Hell they were going to, put them back in their bodies, and make them repeat the process all over again from the very beginning. She would deny her son the body he wanted at first, so the next time around the souls would be obedient, because they would keep all their memories of what happened in the previous reality. Would they want to suffer like that again? Doesn’t that sound like fun Matt? Just go to sleep now. The nightmare will be all over soon.

“I thought you wanted me to kill Foggy, Lisa.” Matt mumbled to himself. “Now you just want me to go to sleep, because you sound like you’re starting to pity me.” Matt stepped away from Foggy. This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. What would happen to Foggy then? Was he wrong? Was Lisa just trying to ease the guilt up a bit when the ghost child used his body to kill his best friend anyways like he was trying to do this whole time? A bunch of manipulative cunts this whole family was. Even if they were murdered by the father their souls still grew into such evil beings he doubt that he would be able to keep out of his mind much longer. Foggy didn’t look any better either. Maybe Matt should try talking to him anyways. See where the situation went. Nothing could get worse then trying to kill him again.

Now or never, Matt. Lisa was even edging him on with an evil cheer of laughter through the telephone before it went silent again. “Stay away from my girlfriend, Foggy. She doesn’t like you, and she never liked you. You scared her last time you were with her. When will you get it through your head that you will never get someone as amazing as her.”

That wasn’t what was supposed to be said. That wasn’t what he wanted to say. Matt just kept going as he was unable to stop the word vomit coming out of his mouth. “What happened to that girl? What was her name? Marci was it? Weren’t you dating her, or did that fall through like your past relationships? You kept pushing her to the sidelines, and she ran off with another man. How much of a failure can you stoop yourself to? I want a world record watcher here! Need this documented for the next book! Get over here! Quickly! Time’s a wasting!”

Matt needed to stop talking. He even considered cutting off his own lips since Lisa was making him say these horrible things about his best friend. He also didn’t know what was worse at this point. The words coming out his mouth, or the fact that Foggy still had the same facial feature on his face. He was just standing there taking everything Matt was saying in. Matt was praying that Foggy was secretly ignoring him. “Want to talk about your previous relationship with Heather? The girl you broke up with, because you couldn’t stand her split-haired personality? One moment she was Heather then another moment she was Cheryl? That wasn’t right Foggy. They were such nice girls! Even Moon Knight would be jealous!”

Now that was just a lie. Foggy didn’t break up with Heather over her mental disorder. He broke up with her, because they decided to just remain as friends. They really weren’t that into each other. Of course, Lisa doesn’t know when to make Matt shut up. She was just really good at being evil. “Or! Or! What about that other girl, Elieen? The one that looked really good in that red dress? Remember her? Remember the time she broke her arm? Who was there to rescue her? Surely not you, but awwww what was that man’s name she ran away with…hmmm…oh yeah! Henry Townshend! Man was he her dream boat!”

Matt just wanted to die. “I can keep going and going and going and going and-“ Matt laughed out loud, and danced around Foggy like he was doing in the rain. “-and going and going and going and going and going and going and going-“

Foggy had enough. He had enough of the mind games. He knew that really wasn’t Matt at the start of the conversation, and he knew that Matt in a million years would ever say such despicable things about the girls he previously dated, or about him. If Lisa wanted to fight with Matt he had to fight back. “Oh really, Matt? Can we talk about the under age girl you tried to hit on while we were in college? Alesse was her name right? She nearly filed a police report on you for it. Even if she did sneak into the frat party we were at. Ignorance was no excuse! The one time you just had to be drunk.”

That wasn’t something Foggy wanted to say. That was the exact opposite of what he wanted to say. Maybe Lisa decided she wanted to take over both of their minds now. Foggy could hear her laughing in the phone behind him. Maybe if he just kept quiet. Yes that would surely work like it did with Matt. At least Matt had stopped dancing around him. Foggy winced at the mortified look he was giving him. They promised to never speak of that night again. He hoped Matt could forgive him for bringing it up, and the next thing spewing out of his mouth. “I know we made a promise, but you love the attention right? You’re really great at doing that. A born again Daredevil you are. Remember that girl, Angela? She nearly died in a fire, because you wanted to play hero.”

Also not true. Matt accidently started a fire in the girl’s apartment trying to light a candle, and then used a bit of misjudgment by placing it underneath a cabinet. Neither one of them knew that the flame would rise that high. They didn’t even notice the kitchen was on fire till the smoke alarm went off. They were just way too busy doing the deed, and half way into it Matt started smelling the smoke; and spent the rest of the time trying to put it out. Foggy new this, and Lisa knew it. Why was she trying this hard to tear them apart?

“I got a good one! What about that girl Maria? Remember she didn’t know who she was, because she lost her memory? You tried to form her into the girl of yours dreams. Use her amnesia to your advantage.  What a monster, and what a wish that girl was born from.” That part was only half true. Yes, Maria had amnesia, but Matt didn’t use her at all. He was trying to help her recover her memories, and along the way a spark flew in as fast as it flew out. He didn’t once mistreat her.

“Then there was Karen. Oh sweet Karen. What does she see in a guy like you? You’re always off doing stupid things as Daredevil, nearly getting yourself killed, and-!” The next thing Foggy saw was a fist hit him right in the nose.

What Matt didn’t expect next was Foggy to hit him back. Time to mark the graves. Lisa got what she wanted, and a perfect view to watch the show from. Where was a good place to watch said show? The banister of course! She didn’t even have to take control of their minds anymore. She was just enjoying the fist fighting going back and forth. Even if Matt was beating the shit out of Foggy. Now that wasn’t a fair fight. In a snap Lisa numbed down Matt’s senses again. Now this was a fair fight.

Matt paled when his normal vision went back to darkness. He couldn’t even block the next blow from Foggy’s fist, and it connected hard to his head. He toppled over in pain. He wasn’t sure if he was bleeding or not. He had no time to check as he held up his hands to block the incoming kicks and punches Foggy was still throwing at him. He tried shouting to Foggy, but no words were getting through his head. Blind rage was just pouring in and out of Foggy’s Bruce Lee fighting spirit that he gained all of a sudden through pure adrenalin. Something Matt has always underestimated when it came to actual fist fighting.  He knew Foggy had it, but he didn’t know he had it this bad!

Crack. There goes a rib or two. Matt coughed up blood, and was sure if he could see he would be seeing a bright whitish-red glowing light. What irony all this was turning into. The white light of hell fire instead of a heavenly one. Maybe that one had to be black. Matt laughed his usual laugh. Just a little louder than normal. He was going to die, because of licorice after all! Dreams do come true in Hell! That pun book store was literally reading right through him. Two puns right next to one another? Will be in the first edition of publication. He just wished he could say good-bye to Foggy. Crack. There went another three ribs! That one was also going down in the second edition of the book. Matt closed his eyes, and his last thought was about how he hoped the demon child enjoyed his battered body to reside in. Who got the last laugh after all?

Apparently the ghost child heard his final thought as he took over his body. He quickly grabbed Foggy’s hand, and gave it a sharp turn. He smirked when he heard the sick cracking sounds in Foggy’s wrist. Het let go of it, and used what little strength the body had left to shove Foggy to the ground where the blue liquid was. The child spat blood out of his mouth, and onto Foggy’s face. He then cracked his neck from side to side trying to get the ache to go away. No luck as he was wincing in pain. He hated what his mother had done to the body he wanted to control. He stared down at Foggy sneering. Bile was dripping out of his teeth, and dropping like acid on the man’s shoes. He wanted a reset, and he wanted it now. Even if it meant bringing back Matt’s soul . Maybe next time around he could beat Foggy to death instead. No, no, no that was too quick. He was going to cut him up slowly, and crack all his ribs. Maybe borrow the meat cleaver from another dimension like the one he currently resides in. He did mention it on the radio after all.

“Reset it mother. I don’t care if it has to go all the way back to the beginning. You got what you wanted. Now let me get what I want. I wanted a body. You gave me a broken one.”  The child pointed his finger up at his mother who was still hanging over the banister. “Look what you’ve done to my finger! It hurts to point at you.”

Lisa doesn’t talk. She never talked. She doubted she could even talk if she tried. She was only able to laugh at others pain, moan like the whore she was for the manager of the grocery store she worked at, and cry in pain like a good house wife was in this dimension she was trapped in. She had to follow the rules of the game just like every other soul that was dead and trapped here. She only wished her daughter would. Licking a guys face, and then hiding in the tap water of the bath tub like this was a game of hide-and-seek wasn’t how this worked. Lisa would have to have a lady talk with her when the next set of guests arrives if these souls fail again. Oh well. Give the child what he wants, and he’ll be happy. Lisa made a hand wave motion towards the loop door.

The ghost child said nothing as he goes over to Foggy who just laid there terrified, and nursing his broken wrist. He was even trying to put some of the blue stuff that was on the floor on it in hopes it was some secret healing liquid. He rolled his eyes, grabbed Foggy by the hair, and dragged him through to the loop door. The whole time he was screaming in rage for the demon to let him go. Just ignore him, and maybe he’ll shut up. He threw him down the stairs. “Get up. Go through the loop door, and forget this ever happened. You’ll have your precious Matt back, and hopefully my mother doesn’t interfere too much this time. However, I don’t think you’ll like what you two will see on the other side. Enjoy the extra set of eyes all around you!”

The ghost child was true to his word. Foggy went through the loop door, and it lead him back to where he was at the beginning of the game he was trapped in. The door behind him closed and disappeared. As soon as the click was heard Foggy’s pupils dilated, and his memory of what happened with Matt was erased. When his brain came to Foggy wondered how he ended up here again. Last thing he remembered was Matt closing the door on his face before he went through the loop door. Oh God Matt! That meant his friend wasn’t coming back to him this time, and he would never see him again! Somehow that didn’t seem so true to Foggy, and he wished his brain would stop doing this to him. He knew if he opened the door Matt would be there waiting for him with open arms. First he wanted to look around to make sure this wasn’t a trick for an exit. He didn’t know why he had to, but something was pulling him to the corner where the bag was the first time he saw it. He flashed his light in the corner, and the bag started to shake. Foggy wasn’t surprised with that. He predicted it would start talking next.

_I walked. I could do nothing but walk. And then,  I saw me walking in front of myself. But it wasn’t really me. Watch out. The gap in the door…it’s a separate reality. The only me is me. Are you sure the only you is you?_

There was the catch. A talking paper bag. Correction: a bloody talking paper bag that was speaking in a deep demonic voice like the radio. Except this one was more muffled. Nothing abnormal about that. For this house that was the new normal. Foggy went over to it, and picked it up with two fingers. It was still shaking in his hand, and blood was dripping all over the table. Ew. He really hoped it wasn’t an infant on the go in there, or an umbilical chord. He really hoped it was the first one instead. He’d probably vomit at the sight of what was use as a noose. Still, would it be OK to take a peak inside? Foggy set the dripping bag down in an already forming puddle. Just a peak wouldn’t hurt the anyone; especially, not the people that were already dead. Then he would close it back up, and pretend he saw nothing. Yes that would do. Foggy carefully opened the bag, and peaked inside. When he leaned his head in a swarm of cockroaches crawled out of the bag, and onto the floor. Foggy instantly let go of the bag, and went to the loop door.

Nope. Nope. Nope. 10 times nope! Foggy didn’t want to deal with anymore bugs today. He even noticed that the tally marks on the wall were now dripping with blood. More nope’s! Foggy didn’t even bother to look to see if the saying was above the door. He just wanted to get out of this room. Opening the door Foggy stepped inside, and his vision instantly went to dizzy mode. He took another step, and noticed that his feet started shuffling at a fast pace. That was weird. He could have sworn he wasn’t on any acid before he stepped through the door. Unless something got in his finger tips after touching the bag. Foggy checked his fingers to see if there was anything on them, but couldn’t make anything out as it looked like his hand was moving faster then The Flash beating Superman in a race.

Foggy took a few more steps, and was instantly around the corner before he knew it. He noticed that the room was turning red the more he moved, and the pictures were replaced with moving eyeballs. Now this was just getting insane. They also seemed familiar somehow. Foggy stopped running, and examined the eyeballs. They all held the same color. A deep shade of blue, and the eye shaped looked like Marci’s. Foggy shook his head. That couldn’t be. All eye shapes looked the same to him, and he wasn’t examining Marci’s eye shape when they talked. Just keep walking Foggy. To question it was to lose one’s mind. Foggy nodded in agreement. No use arguing with yourself. Foggy let out a sigh, and shuffled around room for a while. The area seemed to be repeating, and the loop door wasn’t anywhere in site. Maybe the bathroom? Foggy turned around a corner, and went into the bathroom. There he saw Matt sitting on top of the toilet.

“Matt! Boy am I glad to see you!” Foggy tucked the flashlight into his pocket. If Matt was still a demon he didn’t want to shine the light in its face. Once that was put up he looked at his friend to see that he had his head hung, and his hands were in his face. “Matt? Are you ok?”

Matt shook his head. “No. I feel sick. I can’t see anything, but being in this room was somehow making me dizzy. I can’t explain it. The whole room felt like it was spinning. Was it Foggy? Or am I just going insane?”

Foggy laughed. Matt wasn’t going insane. He was actually spot on for once. “No Matt. You’re not going insane. The room really was spinning around you. In fact when moving it felt like I was shuffling at a million miles an hour! Can you believe that? We can move as fast as The Flash and Quicksilver! Before you ask, they’re from the comic books I read.” Foggy sat on the edge of the tub.

“Yes, I know who they are Foggy. You dressed up as them for Halloween when we were kids.” Matt looked up at his friend. “It was kind of funny. You had cut out Flash’s lighting symbols from one of your comics, poked a hole in them, and looped them through your shoe laces. You did it on that Halloween before the accident, so I was able to see the joyous look on your face one last time.”

Foggy’s face went red with embarrassment. He remembered all too well. He wished Matt didn’t bring up that part of their past. That was the same Halloween that they got tricked into giving their candy away to a girl by the name of Anne. Anne was dressed up as a police officer, and was conning them into giving her all their candy; or she would report them to the police for a false attempted attack on a house with eggs and toilet paper. Especially, when said house belonged to a grumpy old man that went by the name of Frank Sunderland. Anne didn’t know the fact that the two were actually planning to TP and egg the house after getting toothbrushes with mint toothpaste last Halloween. In the end, the two ended up giving Anne the candy, and she still ratted them out to Frank instead. All the two got was a slap on the bottom from their parents. Was it worth it? No! They didn’t get any candy, or get to pull off their diabolical plans! The only good thing that came out of it was the fact that their breath smelled like mint instead of rotten cavities.

Those were good times back then. Back when there were no girl problems, and the two could just act like a couple of kids. Now the two were grown-up, went through their share of heartbreaks, and then what? Karen was with Matt, and who did Foggy have? It wasn’t like the person he was destined to be with was eyeballing him right now. Oh no especially not in some kind of painting. Foggy still wondered who the eye belonged too. Speaking of eyes, maybe Matt could sense some weird things were eyeballing him as well.

“Hey Matt, do you get the feeling you’re being watched?” That was one way to lay the needle in the haystack.

Matt nodded. “Yeah. I got the feeling Karen was somehow eyeballing me from side to side. I pictured many Karen’s in my darkness giving me a weird look of sorrow. It was weird. Then I made my way into the bathroom. I put the toilet seat down, and wondered what I am doing with my life. What about you? What did you see?”

“Nothing. I saw nothing.” Foggy didn’t want to tell him he was seeing pictures of eyeballs on the walls, and that the room was red. Not that Matt could see anyways. His vision of Karen was the better one, but if he could see the paintings he probably see Karen’s eye. Not that Foggy would know that. Only the walls would keep this a secret. “Anyways, we should figure a way out of here. We don’t want you to pass out from motion sickness.”

“No. We need to talk, Foggy.” Matt leaned his back against the back of the toilet. “Look, I just want to get something off my chest. I trust you, and I know you would never take Karen away from me. I just want to know why you’re…you’re…seemingly trying to take my girlfriend.” Matt bit his lip, and waited for Foggy’s response.

Foggy didn’t know what to say. He looked down at the floor in hopes he could avoid the question. His mind was clear now, and he felt like he could answer it straightly. No mind tricks from the house except for the eyeballs of course, but he was talking about his mental health. Also, how was he supposed to tell Matt that he just liked the attention he was getting from her? Sure, sometimes he went too far, and indirectly flirted with her; but he loved doing it. He loved the way she would be nice to him, and she would give him kisses on the cheek sometimes as a job well done reward. He craved it. It had been so long since he received this kind of affection from a woman. He just wanted a woman of his own to share his feelings with. Kind of how Matt had Karen.

“You know you got a girl waiting for you right? Her name being Marci.” Matt and his damn bluntness was going to be the death of Foggy one day. “I know you’ve had bad relationships in the past Foggy, but she was literally there for you when you got hurt all the time. Maybe a little clingy at times, but you two would make the perfect couple.” Matt patted Foggy’s leg.

So does that mean that Foggy was right about the eyeball? This stupid house needed to quit while it was ahead. First it was trying to pair him up with Karen, and now it wants him to be happy with Marci? Unless it was digging deep into his emotions, and making him see what was just out of reach; and it was showing him someone he was never going to see again. Yeah, that seemed more logical. Foggy hated it when the house applied logic. Logic was over rated in a dimensional Hell. Mostly he just really hated it when Matt was right, and he just can’t see things two feet in front of his face.

“You can also be silent all you want Foggy, but you do know I know you by now. I might not have my senses in the right order, but I just know when you’re struggling with your own mind. I know how it feels like, Foggy. I’ve been there a few times.” Matt didn’t want to tell him that he was flat out reliving it right now. He closed his eyes, and pictured Karen in his head. The one that the house was showing him. The only thing he was grateful for. The house was showing him clear views of what Karen looked like instead of the visions that were on fire. Maybe the house just didn’t know how to put it in his head? No, the demon child that possessed him also saw what he saw. Maybe it was just a flaw the ghosts failed to notice, and so did this Hell. Even Hell wasn’t considered perfect.

“You really don’t have to tell me. I already get it. Like I said, I’ve known you long enough to know how you think. The situation can be nice for both of us when the house finally lets us think clearly.” Matt sighed. “Maybe we should get going.”

“You remember when you had to save Karen from that trucker?” Foggy didn’t know why, but he just wanted to keep talking to Matt. The situation seemed to call for it, and they have a bit of a breather so why not? “I think his name was Travis? He was a bit out of his mind.”

“Yeah, I wish Karen called me when she needed a ride. Instead she decided to unwisely hitchhike her way back to Hell’s kitchen from some bum town in the middle of nowhere. I guess we all have to learn from our mistakes. Even some stupider than others.” Matt couldn’t believe Karen had done that, and she was supposed to be the one to keep all of them in line. “The trucker was also rambling on something about the end is near, and we will be seeing our origins and homecoming soon. Still have no idea what that meant.”

“Maybe he played too many video games? They sound like familiar titles.” Foggy scratched at his head. “Remember when Marci tried to pick up that Sheppard man? She felt so bad for the guy, because he lost his brother to some kind of freak drowning accident. She came running to me when he dumped her the next day. So you’re not too far off about being clingy.”

Matt huffed. The stories they could share with each other were endless. The hardships, powerless sins, upbringings, roads not traveled, skin to bone, blood to steel, oil to water, and everything else in between couldn’t break them. They had a bond, and a bond that couldn’t severed anywhere. That was what a strong friendship looked like. Until the radio begins to play in Matt’s head.

_I've got a message for all you folks down there in radio land._


	6. You don't know what you have, you'll never know what you have, and I am laughing while you two struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Reasoning how all this plays out won't help you two anymore. Guys, to really let all of this go just give me and the rest of my family, minus my sister because she's been hiding like a coward this whole time, your bodies. My baby brother needs a better one, so he can scream an existent heart out with with more developed lungs. My mother grows tired of her body, but she has to share one with the baby. Me? I don't have a body, because of my idiot father and his point blank range shotgun. I will never be curious ever again! Now, can we please stop pretending that this game can't hurt you in any way, shape, or form? It hasn't been fictitious for a long time now._

Matt wasn’t sure what was going through his head at the given moment. It sounded like the radio somehow made its way into his brain, and was relaying a broadcast of unfortunate events among other things. He shook his head, and banged on his ear in hopes of a miniature radio swooping out onto the ground, so he could crush it with his foot. No such luck. He also figured Foggy was staring at him like he lost his mind again. Not this time. He didn’t lose his mind. It was right where it needed to be. The bad thing was the sanity that he hoped that went missing decided to move in the form of an imaginary talking radio. Matt could just picture it now. A radio with a crooked antenna, googly eyes, small gloved hands with one holding some kind of laser gun, and two over sized feet that was a straight copy of Goofy’s. The gun would be pointing at his brain, and his brain would have scared googly eyes, and be sweating up a storm while making shaking sounds that sounded like they came out of a Disney cartoon. What an imagination.

_Close your eyes, Murdock. Let your ears listen to the sound of my voice. Do you hear my voice? Can you hear your own soul and sanity slipping away with that wild imagination of yours?_

No. Matt stood up, and walked towards the door. He leaned his hand on it in hopes that he could grip something that would give a hope of comfort. Also, he didn’t want to be near Foggy right now while he was having a bit of a break down. The last thing he wanted was for Foggy to pull some holy water out of his behind, and spray him with it. Maybe one of the bottles littering the floor had some of that stuff in it, and Foggy was just hiding it. Ready to strike. No! Why was his imagination running wild at a time like this? Was it the house? It had to be. The house really was making him jump from depression to hyper active manic mode in a matter of one single minute. Well, at least being a happy crazed man was better than a killing one.

_Now was the time for action. Our society was rotten to the core. I’m talking about all the fine and upstanding gentlemen like you would never believe, Murdock. Should I really say was? I should say is, but whose paying attention to tenses these days. Surely not me. This makes our society rotten, and I know this because I can see the future. Well, maybe not, but I can see your tortured souls future._

Matt jumped at the end part. He was starting to feel that emptiness of torture the radio was describing. He started to shake and bang his fist harder against the closed door. He didn’t know why he was shaking. He didn’t feel any pain or fear at the moment. Just a feeling of dread. Maybe his body was responding to that, and his brain just didn’t catch up with him. Even the laughter that was playing in his head was starting to make its way out of his mouth. Foggy pulling holy water out of his ass didn’t seem like a bad idea after all now did it? Only if that could actually happen.

_You can choose, you know, or you could have. You had a choice for your life’s future. Now you’re just stuck here with us, and you’re no better than those guys who got their welfare cut, got their jobs pulled out right from under them, and you know who all that relates to? Us. Yeah, that radio host at the time wasn’t wrong about the drama that happened 75 years ago, Murdock. Wait, you wouldn’t know that now would you? The ones who control it kept it a secret. They’re here, with us, in this dimension. Some even on the real earth you live on. I can’t say much. Can’t even give you about the monitoring system they have. You also want to know who knows this secret? Foggy._

Matt had no idea what the radio was even trying to say. Who was they? Who was speaking in his head? Was in the ghost child? The radio announcer from the beginning of this game? All these questions with no answers to them. Not a good thing. His hands turning red from banging on the door so hard wasn’t good either. It took a lot of strength from Foggy to get Matt away from the door, and possible a black eye from elbowing him. Matt’s arms were just flailing out in front of him looking for that grip he was fond of, and he Foggy was taking that away from him. Anger started to boil in him, and the manic started to dissipate. Just Red Hulk angry Matt took its place. This was something he could relate to from one of Foggy’s comic books.

_Relax, Murdock. Just remember not to trust anyone. Definitely don’t trust me if you want for the next people I list off, but you need to know the list. Who will you go to when this comes to an end? If you escape out of here alive. The police? They’re in on it. They monitor them as well. The district attorney? The FBI? The government? The firemen? Even your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man? Nope. They’re all being monitored at this very moment. Some more controlled then others. Those are considered the rebellious bunch, but notice who I have potentially left out? Yes, you’re right! I’ve forgotten about poor little Foggy who was currently keeping you bound in his arms. How pitiful that the great Daredevil was being confined by someone who was as lowly as your average criminal._

All rationalization was gone. Matt took both of his elbows and elbowed Foggy in the ribs as hard as he could. Once Foggy released his grip Matt ran out of the bathroom, and instantly ran down the eyeballed repeating corridors. He didn’t care how dizzy he was getting. He just wanted to get away from Foggy, not so much the radio in his head, and try to calm down the shaking rage. He didn’t even turn around to see if Foggy was following him. Everything felt the same, and the pictures of Karen running through his head were still showing faces of sorrow. Still twisted the people of this house wanted to be. Even for dead folk.

_Sorry Murdock, but even for dead folk the way things have been hasn’t changed. Yes, 75 years of pain and suffering was right under your nose, and you couldn’t even see it. Oh? Did I hit a nerve with the “see” part? I am so sorry. I’ll ask my mother to punish me later. What a bad demon boy I have been._

Sick. This child was sick! Matt ran around the halls a few more times before he ran past one of the bathrooms where Foggy was still sitting at nursing his hurt side. Big mistake, Murdock! Foggy grabbed Matt’s arm, and pulled him into the bathroom. Matt turned around to face his so-called friend. He sneered, and goes to punch him. He missed. Instead he fell on the ground. Stupid senses. Matt flipped over to his back, and raised his fists up to his chest. He was prepared to fight, and he wasn’t going to go down without one. Bad pun added to the book of puns for the book store.

_You know, there was also one thing I’ve failed to mention. Whoever they are wanted me to tell you at one point of this little game we’re playing that one of you can prevail out of here. Only one of you. Not both. So you know what that means right? The dynamic duo of Nelson & Murdock, my own lawyer pun, will not prevail out of here together. But I have plans for your lush body my friend. Having your body to rule the cosmos of this Hell will be a blessing. The world on fire sight? Don’t make me laugh. I already see that every day, so that was not going to be a problem for me. I am just going to fall madly in love with your ears for non-literal sight-hearing, lips for taste, eyes for red room sight, touch for coldness, and a taste for blood. The five major senses, and the fact I can see other ghosts was a bonus sixth. Glorious! _

Matt spat in disgust. Best would be to ignore him and his lies, but he couldn’t. He was so angry with himself, Foggy, and the demon child that he couldn’t defend himself from any of this. That his body was going to be used for this child’s demonic uprising, or for whatever he had planned. There was nothing he could do about it. He doubt Foggy could do anything either. In fact he was wondering why Foggy wasn’t throwing any punches of his own. It wasn’t like Matt could really defend himself with his numbed down senses and everything, so what was going on? He thought he heard Foggy ruffling around in the bathroom. Was he searching for something? Matt could only guess as he heard a faint tear of some kind of tissue paper.

_You think I’m lying, Murdock? Ok, you have that right to believe that. I won’t deny you that. But what good will that do? What do I benefit from lying to you? Foggy will only just beat you to a pulp again, and I am out of a body. Just play the game, and then you can leave. Unless you want to stay. Then you have the right to become one of us. Not such a bad life. I’m immortal, and I can kill anyone I want that passed through here. The perks of the benefits are really great! Even you would get them, and you won’t have to pay a death tax. No? As you wish. For now I’ll leave you be._

Ignore him. Ignore all of it. Even ignore the faint touch of toilet paper touching Matt’s ears. Matt figured they were bleeding again, and Foggy was trying to help him get cleaned up like a father tending to a child’s dirt wounds. He didn’t even seem to have notice. Matt didn’t notice the pain anymore if it even continued running through his body. He felt so numb physically and emotionally that it had gotten to the point where his will was evaporating. Matt knew that wasn’t a good thing, but what could he do? Could he really kill Foggy just to get out of the house alive? Only he could escape? His sanity seemed to think so.

“You’re bleeding again you know that right?” Foggy pulled the paper away, and tossed it to the side. He didn’t care that he was littering the demons home. The place already looked like a soon-to-be hoarder’s house.

Matt said nothing. He frustrated out his grunt of a teenage girl saying duh! How much more obvious could Foggy have made it? Ok, he really didn’t know, but he wanted to lie to Foggy a little bit. He didn’t need to know his personal mood problems right now. He being agitated and angry was right up there with being controlled by a bitchy demon woman, and a man child who was actually still just a child with a deep and creepy man’s voice. Matt really didn’t know what to say to the last part or anything really. The whole thing didn’t make much sense to him. Was it time to go home now?

“Being stuck in this never ending loop of headaches isn’t helping Matt. Maybe the eyeball paintings are trying to point to something somewhere.” Shit Foggy. He wasn’t supposed to mention anything about the eyeball paintings to Matt in fear of upsetting him and…others…more.

Well, that explained the images of Karen’s sad ass face going through Matt’s brain. Matt envied Foggy a little bit for what he was seeing. He would die just to see moving eyeballs spinning around in circles in paintings. Anything was better than not being able to see the real sadness of the real girl one loved. Matt really missed Karen. Yeah, moving eyeballs really did sound much better than his missing his girlfriend who had real eyeballs. Matt pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up. However, Foggy was right about trying to find a way out of this acid trip. Sorrowful girlfriend or not it was only more motivation to leave this hipster place. Matt looked at Foggy and nodded.

The two left the bathroom and searched the endless red room for something they could find. Matt didn’t know how much use he was, because Foggy was telling him to feel around for something out of the ordinary. Matt rolled his eyes at that. Numbed senses and touches, Foggy. Did you forget that? He probably did as he was paying no attention to his eye roll. Matt sighed. Might as well try anyways, right? What was the harm in it? Matt felt around with open palms in hops to find something off about a painting’s frame or maybe some indents in the wall. When he was touching the picture frames he moved away from them when they felt hot. That was a sign that he really didn’t want to know what a painted on eyeball felt like. The thought of it might being real and squishy really sickened him.

“Found something! A fallen picture.” Foggy was knelt down in front of a painting that appeared to have fallen to the floor. The frame was broken, and there was broken glass all around it. Foggy didn’t dare touch the glass. He did examine the surrounding area to see if there was a clue to how to get out of here. He found nothing.

Matt walked over to Foggy, and looked at the area where the picture had fallen. He felt around for a hook to see if there was a secret compartment he could knock on. There wasn’t a secret compartment, but Matt did find some kind of hole. Probably the peephole from the bathroom? That had to be it. Matt tapped Foggy on the shoulder, and pointed to the peephole.

“A peephole? That has to be the one from the bathroom! Nice find! Now let me see here…” Foggy stood up, and looked in the peephole. So far nothing out of the ordinary was trying lick his eye like Matt had experience. He couldn’t even tell if there was a baby in the sink. Disappointing, but he kept looking through it. There had to be something different. Why would the frame be off the wall if there wasn’t?

_I’ve got another message for you fine and upstanding folks out in there in radio land. You remember the baby in the sink? My father wasn’t the cause of that. My mother got fired by the manager at the grocery store she worked at when he found out she was pregnant. She was just a simple part-time cashier. Just simply earning the wages like any normal American house hold family, but then one day the manager liked the way she looked in skirt. You remember right mother? Exactly ten months back._

Matt wasn’t sure what the demon child was trying to say to him. The mother cheated on him for the manager? That wasn’t surprising, or anything new in today’s society or whatever society this was from. The only thing that bothered him right now was the fact he kept hearing in his head the radio, and what appeared to be the rustling sound of a struggle, a woman’s scream, and something really heavy hitting a gush of meat. Matt really didn’t want to be too imaginative of the last part.

_That was the only way she could earn her wages at all. While my father decided to drown his sorrows in booze after he lost his own job. If it wasn’t for him my mother wouldn’t have been a whore, and cheat on our oh-so loving father. What a drunk he was. His reality was so warped that they decided to come and end it all. So welcome to our world. Very soon the gates to their dimension will open, and your real reality world will not be safe. Now, should I say those trigger numbers? You remember those right? Exactly. The same ones that caused our deaths by the hand of our own father, and by the father from the state we live in. Why did I mention him? Because that was what a meat clever sounds like._

Matt had enough. He quickly pulled Foggy away from the peephole. “We need to go now. No time to explain anything. The door should be open. We need to go!”

_204863\. 204863. Yeah, you know what to do now! Now was the time to do it!_

“What? Matt. Are you ok?” Foggy looked at his best friend, and then back at the peephole to see if there was something crawling out. Maybe a cockroach had slithered out, and Matt’s dull senses thought it was something else. Foggy took a quick gander, but didn’t see anything. When he looked on the wall he noticed a new saying had appeared.

_No turning back now_

“Wait what? Matt, what do you think it means when a sign says ‘no turning back now’?” Matt waited a few seconds for a response. When he didn’t get one he turned around to see what was up. Foggy reached out to Matt with his hand. “Matt?”

Matt didn’t say anything. He just looked at the broken glass on the ground that was by Foggy’s feet. He was eyeing it with such a hunger that even Foggy has never seen before. Not an unreasonable concern, but surely no alarm will go off. Now would it? Hopefully that was the plan. Matt grinned. He was practically drooling at all the goodies he could use that were lying by Foggy’s feet. Instruments of torture just out of his reach. The scene will be so glorious when Matt was done tearing up Foggy’s body with shards of glass, but he didn’t want to kill him when he was using the items just yet. He wanted to experiment with the other toys in the house too. Surely there was more then just glass. He had to remember the earlier examples he was thinking about when he was stuck with this moron by the hanging refrigerator. He also needed to stop grinning if he didn’t want Foggy to be suspicious. Wait, he was already suspicious, because Matt was trying to pull him away from the peephole earlier. Time to make up some sort of excuse to use on Foggy’s gullible brain. First, stop grinning and just put on a fake class act that even the ladies would fall for. Maybe even Lisa.

Matt smiled and put his hand up in front of Foggy to stop him from touching him. He hated his brotherly touch, and he would vomit the moment he got touched by such a person. “I’m fine. No need for alarm. I thought I heard the baby in there, so I was worried that something was going to happen. I can’t exactly be Daredevil right now, so we shouldn’t be taking any chances.”

Did he buy it? Matt really hoped he bought it. The sooner he could knock him unconscious the better, or would being awake be more pleasurable? The demon child inside of him had returned him his senses and world on fire vision, but he wasn’t about to let Foggy know that. Now, was the demon child controlling his brain? Matt laughed on the inside. Yes and no. Only the rage, hatred, and lust to kill part. Everything else just seemed so tuned out. Only three pieces of Matt’s mind was there, but Matt didn’t care so much. Wait, make that four. Empathy had to be placed in there, so he didn’t feel any remorse for what he was going to do to Foggy. Oh, this was going to be a brilliant killing! He wasn’t even going to feel sorry for him! Thank you demon child for giving Matt such a beautiful gift that any demon family would be proud of. Eat your heart out John Constantine.

“Come on Foggy. We need to leave.” Matt placed his hand on the wall, and pretended to use it as a crutch as he made the corner turn. Whatever looked believable he needed to do it. Regardless of how much ridiculous this looked. He felt Foggy put a hand on his arm to lead him out of here. Matt’s eyes widen and instantly yanked his arm out of his future victims grasp. Shit. That was completely out of character right there. He remembered he told Foggy that he would use him as support, so things would be easier for the both of them. Time to make up another bullshit excuse. “Sorry. Just…touching me will not be in your best interest. Please…just let me navigate the place myself. If I trip over bottles then I will have no one to blame but myself, ok?”

Play the worried about one’s friend and prideful act. That was definitely something Matt could get around. Matt had to choke down another silent laughter. Only if Foggy could see his face now. The expression would be a priceless mortified face. Oh, how Matt would enjoy that. What would Matt do for an instant photographic camera right about now. Take the photo, pull it out of the ejector, wave it around till it fully develops, and then shove it into Foggy’s face. Then the next step would progress to Foggy’s reaction, and  take another photo of Foggy’s reaction. Then take another and another, and another, and another, and another, AND ANOTHER for an endless photographic inception. Or until he ran out of paper for the photos to develop on. Then he would just make the demon child run to the ghost demon store right up the street. But Matt would add thumb tacks to the grocery list, so he could pin them all to Foggy’s skin. What a slow and joyous death. Now Matt was thinking outside the box. Even if that box was very limited to endless hallways.

At least there was no more acid trip. Matt was thanking the demon child for that. He didn’t want to know what a dizzy fire spell would feel like. Torture was fun, but torturing while being dizzy wouldn’t be. Who knows what could have happened? Matt could have accidently stabbed himself instead! Then the loop would have to be reset, and they would go through this process all over again. He was getting really tired of that part. Sure, he was thankful for what the demons of this damned dimension have done for him, but he wanted to get out of here alive still. After he killed Foggy. That was the limit of his thanks. Maybe he could strike out a deal with the kid. In exchange for his escape he could just slightly dismember Foggy, and finish this game. Even Lisa should be happy with that. At least one of her children got to be happy. Then they could send in the next group to go through the same Hell he was partaking in. Maybe Foggy’s body and them would run into each other. That would be really funny.

 As they continued walking ever so slowly down the corridors Matt continued pondering. Oh what would he give for his favorite drink right about now and a cheeseburger. He didn’t know why that was the first food he thought of, but he wasn’t about to complain. There would be extra everything on it; especially, ketchup. One can never go wrong with too much ketchup. Unless someone was allergic. Then one could never have too much mustard. Always the problem solver Matt was. Then he would hug his girl tight, never let go, and possibly kill her to just for fun. Wait. Kill her too and for no survival reason? What an idea that would be! Tell her that he loved her with all his heart, and then stab her right in the heart. With her last dying breath he would whisper: forgive me, Karen. There happens to be a demon inside of me, and I am having too much fun to try to stop it. Then he would go on and murder the district attorney, because she just annoys him. Who else could he murder? Marci? Brett? Father Lantom? No, that was too small. What about The Avengers? Was there some way to make the Justice League come alive? Matt wanted his one on one with Batman. Then he would take all his money and butler. He always wanted a butler. What about the kids? Boarding school. Even he had his limits on killing. Children were not on the list. Possible because of the demon child begging in its normal auto toned voice in his head not to. Fine. No kids will die if he ever gets the imaginary people to come to life.

Finally! The hallway started to pan out, and things were looking relatively normal to the houses standards again. No more creepy eyeballs on the wall with Karen’s eye color he sure it had and no more red room. Matt looked over to where the clock was at, and noticed that it said midnight. When did that happen? Maybe he just didn’t notice with all the craziness going on. Nothing too serious to worry about. They both made their way to the bathroom that had the baby in it for some reason. Great. Matt really didn’t want to talk or listen to the baby, but something was pushing against his will to go inside. Damn his feet. Matt walked into the bathroom, and stared down at the baby whose heart was pulsating out of its chest now. Gross. The uncooked chicken was definitely not appetizing to look at much less eat. He wasn’t even sorry for that joke unlike Foggy whose just sorry about everything. He couldn’t even control his hands as they placed themselves on either side of the sink. Slowly he moved his disobedient head to come face to face with the fetus. He squinted when he noticed the thing did have eyes. They were just very hard to see and on either side of its face like a fishes. Well, this was only the first few stages of the baby’s development. Poor bastard. Doesn’t explain why there was no nose though. That part crept him out. He should feel bad, but his emotions were not of his control. He also just didn’t care. The thing was dead and just a ghost anyways. Nothing he could do for it. He was about to lean up when the baby spoke.

_You got fired, so you drowned your sorrows in booze. She had to get a part-time job working a grocery store cash register. Only reason she could earn a wage at all is the manager liked how she looked in a skirt. You remember, right? Exactly ten months back._

This was nothing new. Matt heard it all before. Maybe it was for Foggy to get some sort of idea what the baby was. If his small brain could even process it. What a joke. Or maybe the baby was being forced to talk like this was because of the demon child. It was the deep man child voice after all. Or maybe the final theory was that it was them. The people there control this dimension and others. It had to be something. Either way who cared? Matt and Foggy were the only two living people in the house, so why should he care about some ghost’s story? Matt stood up, and spat in the sink. He missed the baby, and was angry about that. He was about to do it again when Foggy pulled him out of the bathroom. Damn opportunity wasted.

Foggy smacked Matt in the face. “What has gotten into you? Do you have no respect for the dead? Wait, has something literally gotten into you to make your rage act up again? I am not dealing with that again! I will strangle the pickles out of you if I have to!”

Pickles? That was a new one. Matt just gave a flat lined face to Foggy. Only a few more minutes to deal with him.  But the thought of pickles was now bothering him. He could taste those savory morsels from his cheeseburger on his lips while his stomach was kicking him in response to his daydream. Shut up stomach! Nobody likes you! Matt placed a hand on his abdomen and gave it a hard pat to get a point across. Yes, his internal organs were going to listen to him. He was really bright. He wished the demon child with up his IQ just a bit, so he didn’t try to beat himself to death. Then that might just work in the demons favor, Ok, he was thankful that the child didn’t take away his IQ for thinking of anything about food or a higher intellectual factor. He was curious why the kid just didn’t use his body to get this over with. Probably certain rules had to be follow now, or he would end up pissing off them even more. Don’t want that now do we? Now, there was one thing Matt couldn’t look over, and that was the fact that Foggy clearly smacked in the face. Matt moved his sore jaw back and forth to give the hint to Foggy that he didn’t like that. Maybe it will also show that he didn’t like him. It was worth a shot.

“I’m not sorry for that. I hope I smacked the demon out of you. Now quit listening to demon babies, and can we please walk through the loop door up ahead? I got a bad feeling about that one, and it will be the last one….I hope.” Foggy took a deep breath and exhaled. He grabbed Matt’s arm ignoring the complaints coming from the peanut gallery. It was time to get out, and Foggy just didn’t want to be here anymore with these ghost people. Too bad Foggy didn’t count on the fact that the radio in the foyer would speak up again.

 _I’ve got a message for all you folks down there in radio land. Now’s the_ _time for action. Our society is rotten to the core. I’m talking to all the fine, upstanding folks who got their welfare cut, got their jobs pulled out from under ‘em. Yeah, you! You know what to do! Now’s the time! Do it!_

Matt gripped his head. Do what? Do what? Do WHAT? Kill Foggy? Matt was already down for that. Tell him something he didn’t already know radio. Tell him. He can take it. Even if he was mumbling to himself. There was not turning back now after all. Even if Matt wanted to run back to the glass. He figured there would be a brick wall there, so why confirm the suspicion? Would it actually hurt to go back? No, no, no. Must go through the final loop door. He couldn’t kill Foggy here. Nobody here or in the higher ups would like that. Then why was the radio trying to convert him into doing such things? Decisions, Decisions.

_It goes a one, two, three._

Must check! Matt broke away from Foggy’s grip, and ran to where the other door was only to be stopped by a brick wall at the corner turn. No! The glass was just right behind the wall, and he couldn’t get to it. What was the demon child’s game? He punched the wall. He regretted it the minute he did that as there was blood on his wrist. Glaring down at it he licked it off his hand, and turned around to see Foggy running around the corner. Perfect. Maybe he could slam his face into the wall to knock him unconscious instead. Then use all the willpower he had to try not to kill him till the next room. The hard part was going to be dragging his heavy ass.

_Waiting for the end._

Matt looked down at the ground to see where his bearings were, and noticed that the picture frame was there intact, but with none of the pieces. Outsider? Oh Hell to the no! Whoever that was wasn’t allowed to interfere. He quickly went to go pick it up, but Foggy was one step ahead of him; and grabbed it himself. No! What if it held the power to get rid of his new found and hatred for his ex-best friend? Only one way to test that theory. Matt took a lunge at Foggy, but was stopped when he threw the picture, and it hit him in the head. He groaned in pain, and grabbed his bleeding forehead. Damnit. He was still angry, but this time in an angry rage of pain. The only good thing that picture was good for was to be used to clunk it at his head. He saw Foggy run

_Fuck it, are you listening?_

No. Fuck you radio. Radio’s were suppose to be good, and not swear like bad little boys. It was against the broadcast radio rules. Whatever those might have been. Matt ran after Foggy, and managed to get back to the original hallway. Foggy had already gone through, and the door was slammed closed behind him. Shit.

_How slow can you go?_

Fuck you. Matt paced around the room unsure if he should go through or not. It was the last room, and this would be the end of their trial. How would it end? How should it end? Even if he did kill Foggy what then? There would be the ghost family he would have to deal with. Then there was the outsider who he doubted would help him at all at this point. The outsider seemed to want to help Foggy the most. Poor Matt. He was left out in the dust again.

_No control. Close your eyes, and let your ears listen to me, the radio. I am way better than your friend Nelson. What are you going to choose, Murdock? I gave you what you wanted. Your senses and vision back, but everything comes with a steep price. You’re now under my control, well your emotions at least, and you will listen to me. Do I have to send you back to the place where souls go when they die here? I don’t think you want to go back there._

No he didn’t. That damned personal purgatory was just a death wish for himself. Maybe he should listen to the little fucker. What was the worse that could happen if he couldn’t escape? He could still kill all the fresh meat that walked into here before he died of starvation. Then his body would reset. Rinse, wash, and repeat like a shampoo and conditioner. That really didn’t sound so bad. He hated his mere minutes where he was previously. It was cold, dark, and empty. There was absolutely nothing there but despair and pain. The void.  The worse part was that he didn’t disappear from existence like most people would think. He was fully conscious, and staring into the void of space. That was definitely not heaven with its golden city. He really needed to get out of here.

_Try, try all you can, but you will never escape! You’ll be forever lost in the sights unseen. Immortality here wasn’t so bad was it? I mean come on! You’re free to kill whoever they bring into this place, and when you grow bored you can give me a free body! I really don’t want your friends. Not my style._

Cruel the radio boy was, but he didn’t care. No sense in dragging it on. Go through the door, and face the destiny that was placed in front of you. Matt didn’t need to be told twice. He put his hand on the door knob, and proceeded to open the door to go through. He stopped when he heard a rustling sound behind him. Matt turned around to see Lisa staring directly in his face, and it wasn’t a pretty face to look at.

_Mother, this man is mine! I want the body my way, and you’re not allowed to interfere anymore. If you touch-don’t touch him! You touch him I swear I’ll-Wait! What are you doing? Get your filthy freak show hands off of him! Why are you unzipping his pants? Oh my-STOP! Fine! I’ll take his body! I’ll do it all myself. Just stop! No more peeing on people, eating their…just stop!_

Matt had no idea what the hell was happening. He was pretty sure he was just about to get raped by Lisa, but now he was feeling the boy enter his own mind. Fuck! No! He didn’t want to be pushed out of his body, and go back to the void, He has already died way too many times here, and now there wasn’t going to be another. Screw trying to kill Foggy. The ghost demon now has made this personal between the two of them. It was on like Donkey Kong.

“Boy, you have no idea who you’re messing with. When I get out of here I am going to find them, and I will kill them one by one. Then I will come back here, and kill you over again. You won’t-“ The next thing Matt knew was he was thrown up against the wall by an invisible force. Fuck that hurt. Matt looked up to see that Lisa was still in the same position she was originally in. At least she didn’t try to do anything this time.

_Still kicking? I need to tone down that rage and hatred of yours. If you somehow do manage to get out of the void, and get back to your fellow friends then I would be in trouble by your magical friends, and possibly an exorcist. The void won’t be so bad. When I kill Foggy he’ll be able to join you, and you two have an entire eternity to talk about many, many things! Doesn’t that sound nice?_

No. That didn’t sound nice at all, and Matt had the biggest headache of his life. He felt all of his emotions coming back to him all at once, and his senses dulled back out again. Great! At least his sense of guilt and regret were taking over his mind again. He really did miss those. No more threats to kill, no more attempted murders on his best friend, no more kissing his girlfriend, no more going out drinking with friends, no more villains to punish, no more war, no more justice, and no more hero. Matt huffed out loud. He leaned against the wall, and welcomed the boy into his mind. What else could he do? Empty threats were just that…empty. Matt closed his eyes, and listened to what the radio had to say one last time.

_Since you’ve been a good sport Murdock, I think I’ll tell you a story from another woman’s point of view, and no it wasn’t my mother’s. Do you want to hear it?_

Did he have a choice?

_No not really._

Matt said nothing more as a woman came on the radio this time. He had no idea who she was, and he was starting to feel the coldness again.

_We share an instant private of darkness._

_The moment our hands overlap._

_I walked till I stood one pace before Jack._

Matt figured that Jack must have been what Lisa was. How odd that it was the woman who was the murderer instead of the husband. He was just so use to this houses judgment that everything else seemed out of the ordinary. Did she hear the same set of numbers as he did? Didn’t matter. His hearing and vision of darkness was starting to get blurry.

_Heart pounding._

_His touch…cold like marble._

_So much, that he was trembling._

_I whispered his name._

Just rest Matt. That was all you wanted. Just a little sleep. Lay your head down and sleep.

_And the night took the sound of his voice away._

Sleep it was.


	7. One punch, two punch, three punch, four, my punch, my punches, my fists makes you no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Finish the fight Nelson. Are you just going to let me posses your best friends body with such baby punches? You got to do better than that, or you'll never get your friend back. Another baby punch? How pathetic. Do you want to see how fictitious my punches can get? I'm pretty sure the almighty Daredevil can hit a lot harder than you. Remember, I can't harm you in any way, shape, or form, but whoever said that this body can't? Come at me...brother._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my friend's Eva (Greeklish), Cátia (Portuguese), and Lena (Dutch) for the translations! The different language barrier wasn't planned at all for this chapter, but I wanted to keep the continuity the same like I did with the previous chapters with the foreign language. To be fair those were originally part of the game. The ones you see here in this chapter were not part of the original game, and are of my own creation. Lastly, the jokes aren't mine. Some are my friend's from work, and some I found on jokes4us website.

Foggy couldn’t believe that Matt have been possessed…again! Ok, Matt being possessed wasn’t really a surprise at this point. Foggy knew that. What Foggy wanted to know was this a permanent thing, or temporary like the last few times? Maybe a blunt object to the head will clear Matt’s mind up. That seemed to work for him when people beat him in the head with spoons and rolling pins. Out of comedy of course, but he didn’t want to tell the people that hit him with those things that they really did hurt. More his pride than the Loony Tune's bump he received at the time of battery. Now wasn’t the time to sulk in one’s baseness of abusiveness, but to find a way out of here. Since this was the final room there was hope for an exit, but what would the challenge be to achieve such a dream? Foggy didn’t have the answer to that one either.

What would his hero, Douglass Cartland, do? He was the mystery solver in all of this. He wished he had one of his books on him. Not even just him. Maybe a Batman comic or a Jessica Jones novel. Whatever helped him sleep at night he wanted. All he was missing was a bracelet that said WWDD? Not a mockery to a certain other bracelet. Matt would kill him if he ever read his mind about that. Come on Foggy now wasn’t the time to think of such metaphorical bracelets. Now was the time for action. Maybe look around the room more to figure something out. Yeah, that was a logical solution. Foggy moved his flashlight from side to side to see if there was something different about the walls. Nothing. The only thing different about the hallway he was standing in was that it was extremely dark. None of the lights were on, the rain had stopped, and the place was just too quite.

None of that seemed to be a good thing. Foggy shined his light on the plant, the clock, the ground, the wall where the saying and picture frame use to be-wait, use to be? Oh that was right. He chucked it at Matt’s head to get the demon out of him, really just to buy some time for an escape, so maybe it will be where he threw it last. That didn’t explain why the saying wasn’t written on the wall anymore. When Foggy got to the corner turn he noticed the picture wasn’t there either. Did it just get up and disappear? Not that it mattered anyways. The picture served no purpose to their journey. It was just there to mess with his and Matt’s head in thinking there was some hope of comfort. He wondered if the aura was even real or it was a projection of false hope from the demons of the house. He had so many questions and false words running through his head. He just didn’t know the answer to any of them. He seriously doubted he would ever find out, and he felt silly for even thinking that such an inanimate object could help them. He would have to apologize to Matt later about slamming his face against the photograph.

Oh, if Douglas Cartland was here. What would he say? Besides people not crying over his grave. It was a mystery indeed. Just think Foggy. Find an inspirational quote from somewhere. Revenge doesn’t solve anything? That he just wants to wake up and have a smoke already? That he always wanted to be Superman? Batman might not like that one, but this was Douglas Cartland time. Not Batman time. Concentrate Foggy! Stop using your super heroes and private investigators as an excuse to get out of this sticky situation. They wouldn’t appreciate that. Even if they are fictional characters that don’t exist. Nor was this the given time to think of such things.

Foggy continued looking up and down the place for a way out. Nothing was poking out, and the exit to what would have been a next loop was locked. This really was it then. It was time to fight or flight. He would only fly if the flight was through the front door, and out of this dimension. For now he would just continue searching. Foggy did just that, and still comes up empty handed. He leaned against the wall, and sighed in frustration. At this point he was just hoping for something to happen. It was blandly obvious there was nothing in this room to help him escape. He can only imagine when demon Matt will pop out to pee on him like Lisa did. He didn’t know when or where, but he knows the scares will be coming. As if he got his answer the grandfather clock from the foyer started to chime. Foggy went over to the digital clock to see that it officially had said midnight, which was a good thing. He remembered the clock had reset itself back to 23:59 when he walked into the room. Now what was he supposed to do? The clock chimed twelve times, and then it was done. Foggy groaned, and walked towards the radio. When he got there he heard what sounded like a baby laughter. Oh God, he should have checked the bathroom!

Foggy went into the bathroom to see that the fetus was right where he left it last time. Was there anything different? Foggy flashed his light on the child. He noticed that it wasn’t frowning anymore at least. It looked like it was…laughing? A silent laughter. Maybe that was the key! The key was to get the baby to laugh again, and then he could leave. But what about Matt? He couldn’t leave him here could he? Maybe he could, and he could go find the outsider. Then he could bring the outsider here to help him release Matt’s soul! Then again the outsider provided false hope with the blue aura gag in the form of a picture frame and probably alcohol. He couldn’t be trusted. He would just have to ask for The Avenger’s for help since they weren’t considered over qualified for this kind of work. No, an exorcist would be better, but the house might swallow him up whole too. He just didn’t know what to do! This whole thing was a mess. Maybe concentrate on getting the baby to laugh again, and then worry about helping Matt out. Yeah! That had to be the answer! Good job Foggy! You’re thinking like a gamer would!

“Do you want to hear a joke? Why does Rogue like Magneto? Give up? Because he was very attractive! Get it? She was absorbent, and Magneto attracts….forget it.” Foggy looked to see that the baby was frowning and crying. Good job Foggy! Wait! He has another. “Why did Colossus cross the road? To overthrow capitalism!...Get it…because he be Russian?”

Unamused baby was unamused, and it cried louder. Foggy covered his ears. “Ok! Ok! I got one more! Why did Abercormbie and Fitch hire Nightcrawler? Because he looks good in blue genes! Get it? Please tell me you’re old enough to get that one.”

Maybe the baby would find Batman jokes hilarious. He didn’t even come up with these on his own. He had to use the power of the internet. He was just bored one day when he decided to look up bad X-Men jokes. Glad to see that he could put them to some poorly tasted use. Now, what could he do to get this baby to laugh? He couldn’t use jokes. Maybe if he sang very bad songs from the start of the 2000’s? Then he just remembered he wasn’t a very good singer. One bad karaoke singing contest goes wrong, and everyone’s a critic. Then again he’d probably make the poor kid scream up an under developed lung, and cause his ghost demon mama to pop out. At least he couldn’t scream his heart out! That was a plus and a good sign for Foggy! Still didn’t solve his problem though.

“Ok, ok! I think I got one. What do you call a cheetah with no spots? Spotless!” Foggy knew that one was not very creative, but maybe it would quite the baby down some. Did it? No. The lungs kept coming out of its mouth, and Foggy was just about done with it all. “You’re really hard to please you know that? Next you’re going to want me to tell jokes about why Batman wanted to be Superman for a day.”

The baby stopped crying, and was just staring at Foggy with a flat lined face. Foggy glared at the chicken twine. He was not about to tell Batman jokes to something that hasn’t even developed, literally, a sense of humor yet. Then again, it could concept the grasp of laughter and crying, so maybe the ghost world made people’s IQ’s bigger then the average human? Foggy couldn’t argue with that logic considering that the ghost child sounds like a grown man. But did that mean he was going to stoop down to Batman level of jokes? He already did with Colossus, but whatever gets the baby to laugh he will do his best.

“OK, Coral, what do you call a Batman that skipped church? A Christian Bale. A Christian Bale, Coral. You know? Because of the actor…why am I really bad at this?” He couldn’t believe he went there with any of those. Why did he say Coral instead of Carl? Who was Carl? Sounds like a name from some meme that didn’t exist yet. When he gets out of here he will see Father Lantom to release him of all his sins and terrible jokes. Then he needed to release the internet of the same thing. Foggy made the sign of the cross, and clasped his hands together for forgiveness.

However, in spite of it all the baby still wouldn’t laugh. Still flat lined, and now was looking at Foggy with a bored expression on its face. At least there was no screaming for mama! OK, so no more jokes. The joke route wasn’t working, so maybe the horrible karaoke would? The 2000’s or the late 90’s? Foggy was rummaging through a playlist through his head. There had to be a song that would get any child to laugh. Even if it had to be from a Kidz Bop 7 CD. Now what was the track list again?  He couldn’t remember. Damnit! Now what was he supposed to sing? Maybe he should just stick with that one and only Barney song people knew of.

“Would you like me to sing you some Barney songs? There was this one song about love, but I don’t love you; so pretend that I do.” Foggy cleared his throat. “I love you! Not really, but I am singing in tune! You love me, which I know was a big fat lie! We’re one big happy killing family! With a great big non-existent hug and no kiss from me to you! Would you say you hate me too?” Foggy had to alter the lyrics for a ghost family that was built on hatred. Maybe the baby would be touched, and cry with tears of appreciation. Then an encore would be next, and Foggy would buff his chest out; and prove that he was the real American hero.

Didn’t work. The baby went to sleep, and was snoring like a big angry giant. Good job Foggy. At least when he tried to raise a kid he could sing in off key tones to put babies to sleep. Maybe when Karen had a kid Foggy could practice his vocal singing on hers! The perfect and evil plan to get back at her for all those tricks she would play on him with the fake snakes in his coffee bean can. Oh the heart attacks he almost had! Or was it Matt that did that? He couldn’t remember. Either way he hoped to get back at both of them with encores.

What was Foggy doing? There was no time for reminiscing! He had a baby to make laugh, and there was no time left! The adult creepy ghosts could come at any moment. Well, only one creepy adult ghost. The other was playing pretend. So how to wake the baby up? Foggy really didn’t want to touch it. He quickly grabbed the toilet plunger, which was next to the toilet, off the ground. This would have to do. He used the wooden end to poke the fetus in the…chicken like foot. The baby instantly woke up, and started to cry loudly again. Foggy dropped the plunger to the ground, and covered his ears. He regretted trying to poke the fetus awake now. Wasn’t worth it! Make it shut up! Quick! Tell more bad jokes! Foggy was about to tell the one about the tiger with no stripes when some a sentence both in English and other languages he couldn’t recognize pop across his vision. Foggy had no idea who was doing this or why it couldn’t have just been shown in English.

_That wasn’t how you do it._

_Auto den itan opos mporeite na to kanete._

_Não é assim que tens de fazer_.

_Zo doe je het niet._

Foggy had no idea who was talking in his head. He tried to call out, but he saw the word “hush” written across his vision. This time only in English. That was a relief at least. There was a reason none of this was being said out loud, and Foggy realized that the ghost family was completely unaware of the visions he was getting! Was it the outsider? Was the outsider finally being useful for a change? God, he hoped it wasn’t with false picture frames of hope again. Maybe the outsider was the one who relayed those messages in many languages earlier to him and Matt? For crying out loud he needed to know! Who was the outsider? The house was already on the brink of driving him mad, so why would this one question be any different? He tugged at his hair in frustration as he left the bathroom. No point in staying in there when he couldn’t get the baby to laugh, and he was afraid that a ghost would show up in the mirror eventually.

_You will never truly know who I am, because you will never meet me._

_De tha matheis pote poios eimai pragmatika, dioti de tha me sunantiseis pote._

_Nunca saberás verdadeiramente quem eu sou, porque nunca me irás conhecer._

_Je zal nooit weten wie ik ben, omdat je zal mij nooit ontmoeten._

Foggy begged in his mind for the outsider to speak to his vision as one language. Even his eyes were pleading, and done with this crap. Almost like they had a mind of their own. This whole thing was just cruel and unforgiveable even if it was to finally help him.

_No._

_Oxi._

_Não._

He had to try.

_This will be my final appearance, so please listen carefully._

_Auti einai i teleutaia fora pou tha me deite gi' auto diabaste prosektika._

_Esta será a minha última aparição, por isso lê atentamente, por favor._

He was reading carefully or listening. Which one was it again? The puns were confusing in his head. Eyesight. No hearing. Whatever! The outsider will have its way for now. Foggy needed to be quiet, and to stop sending “for now” threats that really weren’t going to do any good to the helper. So Foggy Just needed to shut up and listen to the readable voices that were being displaying answers literally right in front of him!

_To get the second baby laugh you need to just keep talking to him for a certain amount of time, but please don’t antagonize him any further with your horrible singing and bad jokes._

_Gia na kaneis to 2o moro na gelasei prepei apla na sunexiseis na tou milas gia kapoio xroniko diastima. Apla se parakalo mi to trelaneis allo me to athlio tragoudiso kai ta kakogousta asteia._

_Para conseguires a segunda gargalhada do bebé, só precisas de continuar a falar com ele durante algum tempo, mas por favor não o provoques ainda mais com o teu canto horrível e piadas secas._

Foggy resented that! His jokes and singing were the best there was. Ok, they weren’t, but he was trying his best to get the baby to laugh again. At least he was very good at making it cry, but how does one even start a conversation with a ghost fetus if he couldn’t add any humor or singing to it just for the sake of his own sanity? This game wasn’t playing fair, and he wanted a rematch! He hated this so much, and he rarely hated anything in his life. Except for raisin cookies. Nobody he knew liked raisin cookies.

_Then the third laugh will follow suit._

_Epeita, akolouthise ta stoixeia._

_Depois disso, a terceira gargalhada aparece logo a seguir, assim que o teu comando pare de vibrar._

Idioms weren’t Foggy’s cup of tea, but he will listen to the unhelpful person. Maybe he should ask the outsider what he could talk about with the ghost fetus. Maybe strike up a conversation on the politics of what was it like to be dead? Was there other ghost fetuses where he resided at when he wasn’t here torturing Foggy and other unfortunate souls that stumbled through here? Did he make any unborn friends? How could he talk? Did he ever cough up an under developed lung for screaming so much? The radical questions were endless, and slightly creepy for Foggy’s standards. Not that Foggy brought those standards with him when he passed the first few loops. He kind of left those with the cockroaches that were attached at the butt. He still needed to replace his cheap pants. Maybe the outsider could somehow teleport some in the house he was in, or teleport him out of here. Instead he had to be rude, and leave with his rude good-bye.

_Good-bye, Fogglicia._

_Na pas sto diaolo._

_Xau._

What rude good-byes! Good riddance. Foggy rubbed his eyes to get rid of the words. As if that would do any good. They weren’t exactly floaters, and one can’t even get rid of those. Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Why was this even happening to him? He knows he screwed up, but could he really help it? No, he couldn’t, so why was nothing going his way? The one help he thought he had turned his back on him by leaving him with such gibberish and vague answers, and he had no idea what was going on with Matt. Where was he anyways? He kept asking all these questions he had no answers to. Stop bothering Foggy. It wasn’t worth it.

Fortune doesn’t seem to be doing any favors for Foggy today. He still needed a way out of here, and his head was beyond comprehensible of what was going to happen next. The area around him seemed to have gotten darker, and his flashlight gave out. Great. Advance darkness was something he had no idea how to handle. He was sure by now he would have a certificate to being able to navigate in the dark, but he didn’t. Everything was still eerily quiet. Even the light that was hanging in the foyer had stopped moving. Was being too quiet even a good thing? Foggy tossed the flashlight on the ground. It flickered back on, and rolled down the hallway towards the bathroom. It stopped when it reached the door, and turned inside. Should he go in? Probably not. However, he wasn’t going to achieve anything by standing in his area of darkness, so move to a new area of darkness. That part had a nightlight.

Foggy made his way to the bathroom, and peeked his head inside. So far only the flatfaced meme baby was lying in the sink. It was making strange cooing noises, and moving its little arms around. At least it had stopped crying again. Foggy made his way into the bathroom, and saw the flickering flashlight on the ground. He bent down to pick it up, but his hand stopped when he thought he saw the light flashed off a shoe, but when Foggy blinked the mirage of the shoe wasn’t there. Foggy quickly grabbed the flashlight and left the bathroom. As soon as he got outside the baby started its streams of crying for the sixteenth time. Foggy swore that the baby was going to be the death of him. Figuratively of course. He banged the flashlight against his hand to get it to work. He failed to notice the flickering light bouncing off a torso as he was fiddling with it. Once it stopped flickering Foggy shined it at where the torso once was. He walked around the beginning hallway to see if anything had changed within the last few minutes. Nope. The plant was still being a plant, and the clock was still saying 0:00. Foggy hanged his head.

Foggy went back to the bathroom, and shined the flashlight on the baby’s face. His goldfish eyes were staring up at him like he was trying to figure out what disease he had turned into. But was he really looking at him? The baby’s sight seemed to have shifted over to his shoulder. So something was behind him, and probably making comfortable pats on his shoulder. Foggy didn’t want to turn around in fear of what was going to happen. Instead he opted for the mirror. The worse that could happen from that was type of lawn gnome popping its head out, and crushing his face. Yeah, definitely not bad at all.  Slowly he shined his flashlight at the mirror. He could barely see anything in it as it was still rusted, but he could definitely make out the silhouette of a hand touching his shoulder. Quickly Foggy turned around, and flashed the light at the tiled wall behind him. There was no one there. Foggy turned back to the mirror, and saw that no one was in the mirror either.

This seemed to be a game of cat and mouse, and Foggy was the mouse. Matt had to be the cat. Foggy left the bathroom, and made his way to the front door this time instead of the loop door. He looked out the thin window next to the door, and he thought he saw some kind of light shining from a street with apartments surrounding the light? Foggy thought that was weird. Maybe this was a housing area that was right next to an apartment complex. So even this dimension has its standard residential housing. If worse comes to worse at least he had a room to sleep in that was empty. He assumed so at least since there were no lights coming from any of the windows. Here was to hoping that one room doesn’t have a man eating bed, and doesn’t try to kill him. Maybe even one had a refrigerator filled with non-rotting food and dead bodies.

He backed away from the windows, and shined his flashlight up at the banister. There was nobody there. Although he did wonder why the windows above the front door were so high up. What was that supposed to even represent? Besides the grumpiness of an angry house cleaning ghost that had to climb a long step ladder to reach them. When he shined away he didn’t even notice that Matt was outside the window laughing to himself and shaking his body in a seizure like manner. Next on the list now was the radio. Foggy moved to the radio, and turned it on. Static appeared for a few seconds, and then he heard the sound of the man child.

_Dad was such a drag. Every day he’d eat the same kind of food, dress the same, sit in front of the same kind of games…Yeah, he was just that kind of guy. But then one day he goes and kills us all! He couldn’t even be original about the way he did it. I’m not complaining…I was dying of boredom anyways. But guess What?_

“I will be coming back, and I am bringing my new toys with me.” Matt whispered in Foggy’s ear.

Foggy didn’t turn around. He knows who was behind him. What he didn’t want to know was what toys he was talking about. There were other weapons outside this place? Were they objects or people? Why was he asking these questions when he could feel Matt’s hands on his shoulders. Don’t turn around. Don’t even look at him. That will only make matters worse, and that was what Matt wanted. Ignore the hands sliding to the sides of Foggy’s neck. Ignore the fingertips dancing around Foggy’s jugular. Ignore the fact Foggy’s about to get strangled to death. Foggy quit ignoring things, and talk to the baby!

Foggy wasn’t about to argue with his conscious. If getting the baby to talk was the only solution he had he will gladly take it before those fingers dig further into his throat. “Baby, baby you and I need to talk before your brother kills me, and you have to share a body with your mother. Doesn’t that sound tragic? Did your family even tell you about that? Did-“ Foggy choked when he felt the air being squeezed out of him. Foggy went for Matt’s hands, and tried getting Matt to let go.

It was a struggle to even be able to talk, but Foggy kept going. “I can’t breathe kid! Do you want your new body to have bruises all around its throat? I am going to be banged up by your big brother, and you don’t even care!”

Consciousness was slowly fading. Foggy didn’t know how much longer he could hang on for. “What about your sister? You have a body, and she doesn’t! Don’t you feel guilty at all for this? I hard her crying in the bathroom earlier when you were too busy crying. She was sad at the fact that her baby brother gets a body, and she doesn’t.” A lie, but the baby didn’t need to know that.

Vision was starting to blur. The room was spinning, and Matt’s hands were starting to feel like a cold numbness. Foggy looked at the contents on the dresser in front of him to see what he could use as his own weapon. The radio wasn’t in reaching distance, paper would do no good, but the photograph in its frame would! Hopefully Matt will be able to gouge this out of his head! With his shaking hand he grabbed the photograph, and slammed it as hard as he could against Matt’s face. He was instantly let go. He dropped the photo to the ground, and made his way around the corner turn. He stopped when he saw Lisa standing at the beginning door, and was edging closer to him. Like she wanted to possess him. Not good. Not good. Not good. Foggy turned around, and saw that Matt was nursing his bleeding head wound that had sharp bits of glass sticking out. Foggy didn’t want to stay for that, and he turned around to see that Lisa was still walking towards him.

He had no where to go, and no where to hide. He was trapped in between a rock and a hard place. He even had to listen to the stupid phone noises again. This time they were really loud, because of how close Lisa was. He rather listen to the baby cry again then listen to the sexually aroused ghost who was probably getting off on this herself. The cries and moans speak for themselves after all.  Too bad an exit wasn’t speaking to him. The only exit he really could get into was the bathroom. Maybe if he slipped in when no one was paying attention they won’t be able to figure out where he was. Yeah, like they’re stupid enough to fall for something like that. There was no hiding spots in these hallways, but it’ll buy him a few minutes to talk to the baby.

Quickly Foggy made his way into the bathroom. “OK, baby, you and I need to talk.” Foggy flashed the light in its face. “Please! I am begging you to let me go! Wouldn’t you rather want someone who isn’t me? I would only slow you down. Plus two souls in the place of mine would make you even slower!”

Not budging. Footsteps are getting closer. “No? What if you and I share a body, and you let me go back to the real world? I know you weren’t born yet, but I can show you the beautiful world I live in through my eyes. I’ll even let you see a cheetah! They do have spots by the way. I was only kidding when I said that joke. All my jokes were very mean, and I am really sorry!”

Lisa and Matt were banging on the doors now. Why didn’t they phase through like they usually did? Maybe being closed was some kind of barrier? “Would you like to see my comic collection? I can introduce you to Batman? What about my complete collection of mystery novels featuring my favorite character: Douglad Cartland? No? Jessica Jones? Would you be possibly interested in ice cream?”

The hinges to the door were rattling, and saw dust was starting to chip away at the door. “Oh my God! Please laugh! I have nothing against you! Or your family. Honest to God!” Lie. He would kill the entire family all over again if he could for putting him and Matt through this hell.

Door knob clicked. Foggy went to the door, and leaned his back against it with his arms out stretched. “The only time this house wasn’t trying to kill me was when I closed this bathroom. Now if you have another trick up your sleeve now would be the time to use it!”

Foggy turned to what he thought he heard the sound of a drain gushing out bubbles. Oh shit. Foggy completely forgot about the sister in the tub. She was the one who licked Matt’s face earlier, and now she was going to kill him. But where was she? All Matt saw was bubbles, and then soon followed by nothing. Oh yeah that was right. Foggy laughed. She would have to…have to…posses someone in order to shove their soul out to the void. The brother already had Matt, but now this was a perfect opportunity for the sister to claim what she always wanted. Foggy turned to the mirror to see that the sister was smiling at him. Hers seemed so calm…and…just that. Yeah, she looked dirty and had bile dripping down her lips like her mother, but she didn’t seem that much of a threat. All she did was stand there. Foggy figured that the ghost was just waiting for all of this to play our before doing anything. Or she didn’t understand what was going on. Somehow the baby did though, because he couldn’t get him to laugh even for a damn dollar.

Well, he hasn’t tried bribery yet. “You know, if you let me out I can go rob a bank for you, and get all the money you want. Wouldn’t you like that? I can even give some to your sister. There has to be a ghost ice cream parlor around here, right?”

The sister laughed. That was a good sign, but the two people on the outside were still trying to get in, and the hinges were already half way out of their sockets. “See? Your sister thinks I’m funny! What about you? What do I have to do to get you laugh? Say I’ll kill the father?”

That seemed to have done something, because the baby was grinning. Really kid? That was just messed up. “Really? You’d get a kick out of me killing the father? You know I’m a lawyer right? Who would defend against me? Surely not Matt since he was no longer with us.”

A bigger smile. OK, so the baby was ok with men dying apparently. Foggy could work with this. “I can look up to see where the father was located at last, and I can bring you two to him. Wouldn’t you want that? Come with me, and see the man who murdered you! I can even bring you to your grave site where your body was laid to rest at. Even your mother’s and sister’s!”

The door wasn’t going to hold much longer. “What else would you like? A pink teddy bear? A good joke? For me to die?’

The baby let out another laugh. Another baby laugh, and it was from the most fucked up joke in the world! Foggy wasn’t even mad about it. He just wanted to get out of this place. The last hinge gave away, and the door was kicked right open. Foggy fell to the ground with the door lying on top of him. Matt was standing right outside the door with Lisa who was still shaking like her shaky self. Matt turned to look up at Matt. Any day now the last baby laugh should kick in. Yep, any day now. Please kick in!  
  
Foggy oofed when He felt all of Matt’s weight on top of the door. Foggy was trapped for sure this time, and there was no magical bathroom door to keep him safe this time. Unless the barrier worked while crushing him. Foggy doubted it. He closed his eyes, and started saying his prayers to the void. He hoped the void was very kind, and would be good to him. Then he couldn’t wait to be stuck there for eternity with his best friend. The two would never get lonely with each other, and they would never run out of things to talk about. At least that was what he hoped for. What a blessing that would be. Maybe they could use the void to their advantage, and still be able to open that book store for all the trapped souls in the near future. Even start a void currency. Oh the wonders of nothingness! Oh just please laugh already. Demon Matt’s stinky breath was starting to affect him when the bile started hitting his face. Maybe the outsider lied to him? Really now! Why would they do such a thing like that? Maybe if he just lied still for a complete minute while they suck the soul out of him.

A third baby laugh! Lying still did do the trick! Boy, he couldn’t wait to get out of here. Foggy looked up at Matt to see that he was backing off of door, and Lisa appeared to be gone too. Foggy looked in the mirror to see that the sister was gone from what he could make out from it. Foggy quickly pulled the door off of him, and got up. He looked in the sink, and saw that the baby was gone now too. So who was left? Foggy looked to see that Matt was still standing there, and he looked like he was…crying? Foggy instantly ran to him and gave him a hug.

“Matt! You’re back. I thought you were lost to the void forever.” Foggy let go of his best friend. “Come on! We beat this! The baby laughed three times, and now we can get out of here! Wasn’t this a good time to be alive?...Matt?”

Matt braced his friend harder. “I’m sorry Foggy. I can’t leave. I failed the test. I won’t be leaving with you. The things that run this show only gave me a minute to say good-bye. When you get out of here I want you to be strong. Strong for me, OK? Your trials are not yet over, and you’ll have a long road ahead of you. If you do make it out don’t come back for me. You will only bring more victims then heroes by doing what you think was right.”

Foggy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Foggy thought the ghosts were joking when they said that only one person could leave? Did they think that he would be OK with this? Did he have a choice? No he didn’t, but that didn’t mean he had to be ok with all that was happening around him. Foggy looked down at the ground, and saw the flashlight was behind Matt. He let go of Matt, and picked it up. He turned it off, and stuffed it back in his pocket. He then looked up at Matt, and nodded his head. He had to be strong for Matt, and not show any weakness of crying, but he couldn’t stop his eyes from watering. Crying wasn’t a weakness Foggy. Not when the trial for this place was considered over. Now when he got out of here he had to be strong like he was telling himself the whole time. Be strong for Matt and himself.

Matt looked down at the ground. He could see that his body was slowly fading away from this plane starting with his feet. Ironic. He couldn’t wait for his body to be used for the next set of people who walk through that door. Oh joy! “So…good-bye Foggy. If we meet again it better not be where I am going.” With that Matt was gone.

No! No! No! No! Foggy dropped to his knees, and couldn’t stop the flood gates from coming. His best friend was permanently gone, and he was left alone to face whatever that was out there. He had no time to grieve for him at all. What an asshole these people were. Still he had to get up. Push your feet forward and through that loop door, and keep that head held high. Foggy tried to ignore what his brain was telling him, but he couldn’t. He felt like his legs were having a mind of their own, and they were about to make their way to the loop door when he heard the phone rang. Foggy rubbed his eyes, goes over to the phone, and answers it. He was surprised to hear the voice of the radio host from the beginning of this adventure.

_You’ve been chosen_


	8. What a quiet little town of horror that was made up of coke and vinyl records

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Congratulations! You've successfully completed my game. However, was it really a success when you just lost your best friend? Are you suffering on the inside knowing that he'll never escape that dimension because of you? Why am I blaming you for something you clearly had no control of? Because I can, and it was my job to do so. Since you're done with this fictions game I can finally move onto the next set of victims! More bodies for me! Enjoy your freedom while you can. It won't last. But remember! This game really didn't harm you in any way, shape, or form and that was the truth. Now go my young pupil, and embrace the personal hell that awaits you while I have my front row seat in your friends body. Lastly, thank you everyone who reviewed my story as I told it through my eyes of horror. I really do appreciate all of you, and for dealing with my funny personality._

Foggy was right about the street lights and apartments. What he didn’t expect to see was the blood splatters in a single file line that were only a few inches apart from each other. Who did they belong to? Was it from the person who passed the trials before him? Another question he didn’t know the answer to, and he hoped to meet some new people along the way, so they can help him. Maybe they even might have figured a way out, but couldn’t get to it. At least Foggy was thankful he got out of the house, and he really didn’t want to turn around to look to see if there were any shaking ghosts or Matt staring out the window at him; but he did anyways. What he found was something he didn’t expect. The house that was supposed to be there wasn’t there. Instead there was a sign covered in moss and dirt. Foggy strolled over to it, and removed the debris from the…name of the living area?

_Welcome to Silent Hill(s) – A quiet little town_

Foggy had no idea what Silent Hill was, and he sure as hell couldn’t pinpoint it on a world geography map. The only thing he knew he was certain he could do was to continue to move forward. Foggy took a deep breath and made the sign of the cross. He was going to be doing that a lot lately, and hoped to find a sanctuary of holy water along the way. For now he shined his light forward, and took his first beginner’s step to a new journey.

Meanwhile…Real World 2014

Henry Russo was sitting on a bean bag chair in front of his Playstation 4 tiredly gawking at the screen. It was 5 in the morning, and he had yet to get an ounce of needed sleep. His mind was too busy racing, and trying to figure what had just transpired in front of him. When he downloaded P.T. from the PS store he had no idea what was in store for him. All he wanted to do was listen to his old vinyl records on his record player that his partner, Frank Castle, had bought for him while drinking a coke. Instead he was left with a knocked over soda, a scratched record, and no idea who the fuck Daredevil and Foggy were. Video games were strange inanimate creatures at times. If it wasn’t for him talking into the headset he seriously doubted he would have ever finished the game. Even for a genius like him he was no contest against the almighty powers of KONAMI and their screw ups.

“I can’t believe I’ve been up all night trying to figure out this game. Frank gives me the night off, and this was how I repaid him.” Henry rubbed his bed head. Well, no time to worry about what could have happened. Sleep was calling his name, and he was just glad the game was finally over with.

Till the canceled game comes out.


End file.
